Technicolor
by RazorSharp18
Summary: AU. Set in a time when they are all teenagers, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta and more! are back in action, but with a twist; they're all in High School!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fiction. I really hope you'll enjoy it, and please take the time to review at the end. I would love to know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I've always wanted to write one of these. I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

"Ugh," Chi-Chi moaned, "What'll take for him to notice me?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied. "I've tried helping you, but you just won't listen."

Chi-Chi looked over to her best friend. From her perfectly manicured fingers to her sparkling sapphire eyes to her silky azure hair, it was easy to see why Bulma never had any trouble with boys.

Chi-Chi scoffed. "I don't think dressing sluttier will help me, Bulma."

"Hey! My clothes aren't slutty! And you should be so lucky that I'd actually let you borrow them!" Bulma bellowed and crossed her arms.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. They were both sitting outside at their favorite store, Java Jenkin's, sipping at their strawberry smoothies at their favorite table.

"It's just, Goku's not one of _those_ guys, you know? He won't be easily impressed by what I wear or how I look like. And that's one of the things I love about him."

"Trust me, Chi-Chi, he's a guy. No matter how different you may think he is, they all think alike. Just pop some tissues in that bra, and bam! You guys will be making out behind the annex in no time."

Chi-Chi chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Fine," Bulma put her hands up in surrender. "Do what you want. But don't say I didn't tell you so."

That night, Chi-Chi laid restless in bed. The snores of her dad, the Ox-King from the next room, filled the house, but that wasn't what was keeping Chi-Chi up.

"I wish you knew how much I care about you, Goku," she whispered to herself, "I wish you felt the same."

The next day, after only a couple hours of sleep, Chi-Chi was awakened by the sound of a loud honk.

"Hey Chi-Chi! Get your ass out here and let's go to school! We're gonna be late!" Bulma screamed from outside.

"Ughhh..." Chi-Chi groaned, "Go away!"

"Don't make me come up there!" Bulma threatened.

Chi-Chi turned to her side and looked at the clock.

"8:20?!" she yelled. "Holy crap! Stupid good-for-nothing alarm!" She quickly shot out of bed, washed her face and got dressed. She wore a simple pink blouse and blue jeans, and tied her hair up in a bun.

She went to the next room and gave a kiss to her still-sleeping dad before heading downstairs.

"No time for breakfast." Chi-Chi quickly stuck a piece of gum into her mouth, grabbed her back-pack and ran outside.

"Finally!" Bulma greeted her, "I was beginning to think you died or something. You're never late."

Bulma was sitting in the driver's seat of her pink Rolls-Royce convertible. Being the sole heiress to the billion-dollar Capsule Corporation came with its perks.

As with every other day, she had come to pick Chi-Chi up and take them both to school.

"Not today." Chi-Chi replied, getting in the passenger seat.

They soon arrived at Rock-Ridge High, being exactly on time due to Bulma's fast and reckless driving.

"Come on, let's go!" Bulma quickly got of the car and pressed a button to turn it back into a capsule, grabbed her stuff, and ran to the school, followed by Chi-Chi.

"...can anyone explain the substitution method?" Ms. Wilkins asked, writing on the board.

Bulma and Chi-Chi slowly opened the door to the room while the remainder of the class stared at them. They both speedily came and took their seats, Chi-Chi's being right behind Goku.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when Goku turned around and flashed his innocent whole-hearted smile.

"Wow, this is a first. You being _late_! Well, I guess anything is possible."

"Um..well yeah," Chi-Chi stuttered, "I.. um..kinda overslept."

Goku chuckled. He looked like he was about to say something more when the teacher spoke.

"Ahh... Ms. Briefs, perhaps you'd like to answer."

Chi-Chi looked over at her friend on the other side of the room. She saw a look of terror cross her eyes.

"Uhh...no thanks, I'm good." Bulma choked out.

"Are you sure?" The teacher questioned.

Bulma eagerly nodded her head.

"Very well. Guess I will have to find another punishment for your tardiness."

Bulma's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Don't think I'm so naive. Of course I could hear the door squeak, and the fact that you 'magically' appeared out of nowhere." Ms. Wilkins shot Chi-Chi a look. "You too, Ms. Maoi."

Chi-Chi let out a groan. She absolutely HATED getting in trouble.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well thanks a whole lot Chi-Chi!" Bulma smashed her tray of food down on the table.

"Um...your welcome?" Chi-Chi looked up confused at her friend, who was now sitting across from her at the cafeteria table.

"You know what I mean! If you had woken up earlier, we wouldn't have been late! It's your fault." Bulma accused.

"You know me, Bulma. I hate getting in trouble. I didn't mean to do it. Trust me; it sucks just as much for me."

All the way across the room, Krillin joined Goku at their table.

"Man! Why does cafeteria food always have to be so gross?" Krillin poked at a pink blob on his plate. "Never mind, I forgot who I'm talking to. You'd eat absolutely _anything_."

Goku was sitting beside him, in front of him 7 trays with plates of food stacked on them. He was too busy finishing off tray #3, to answer his friend.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha put down his lunch in front of Goku and Krillin.

"Hey Yamcha," Krillin greeted. "What's up? How was science...er uh...whatever subject you had?"

"English," Yamcha corrected. "And terrible, like usual. Have you guys seen Bulma?"

"Can't you feel her Ki? She's over there." Krillin pointed towards her. "I still can't believe it, I have no idea how a guy like you scored a babe like that!"

Yamcha frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Figure it out!"

"Whatever Krillin. You're just jealous that I'm going out with Bulma and you're single."

"You're an idiot. When did I ever say that I WASN'T jealous? Of course I am! I've mentioned it at least ten times!" Krillin howled. "Chi-Chi's pretty smokin' too, but she's obsessed with..." Yamcha quickly shot him a look "Er...never mind." Krillin finished.

"Woo-Wee! I sure am full!" Goku grinned and put his hand on his stomach, oblivious to his friends' telepathic conversation. He let out a huge burp. "Oops," Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you guys want to go join Bulma and Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked, choosing to ignore Goku's horrible table manners.

"Sure yeah, okay." Krillin agreed.

"Let's go then." Yamcha stood up, taking his plate and throwing it in the trash, followed by Krillin and Goku.

"Um, Goku? Don't you wanna clean up a bit?" Yamcha asked, pointing to a mess of trays and food splattered across their table.

"Nah. I never have before!" The black-haired fighter answered.

"Okaay..."

As they started to head towards Bulma and Chi-Chi, someone interrupted them.

"Hey Goku!" Chelsea yelled, headed for the trio.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Goku replied cheerfully.

Chelsea pushed Yamcha and Krillin out of the way and went straight towards Goku, her face only inches away from his.

"Wow," She said coyly, lightly touching Goku's forearm. "You've gotten buffer! Not like you needed to though, you're already so strong and handsome."

Krillin rolled his eyes and Yamcha scoffed.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Goku replied, slightly confused.

"Ugh, would you look at her?" Chi-Chi asked, disgusted. "She's all over him. That slut."

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. He doesn't like her. It's obvious, look at how uncomfortable he is." Bulma reassured her.

"He should be! She's practically throwing herself at him!"

"I mean, you must be the strongest boy in this whole school!" Chelsea rambled on, putting a hand through her sleek blonde hair.

"Yeah, listen Chelsea, we get it. Goku's awesome." Yamcha said mockingly. "But we kinda need to be somewhere."

"Ugh, whatever." Chelsea turned back towards Goku. "Are you coming to my party on Saturday?"

"...I don't know." Goku replied.

"Please? Everyone really wants you to come." Chelsea put her hands together, begging. "_All _of you." Chelsea added, sounding almost disgusted.

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Krillin answered.

"Great! See ya Goku!" Chelsea started walking away, brushing against his arm in the process.

"Jeez! What's her problem?" Yamcha asked.

"Ain't it obvious? She likes Goku, along with practically every other girl in our grade." Krillin pouted.

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"Man, for someone who is surrounded by teenagers and _lives_ with a pervert, you sure are naive!"

"What are you talking about? I live with you!"

Krillin flushed. "I meant Master Roshi!"

Yamcha snickered. "Wha- shut up!" Krillin bellowed, walking away towards Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Hey Krillin!" Bulma looked up at her bald-headed friend.

"What's up?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh nothing really. Yamcha, Goku and I just came to sit with you guys." He responded as the mentioned came to join him.

"Hey girls!" Yamcha greeted them as he sat down beside Bulma and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey you..." Bulma breathed, her arms still around his neck.

Krillin gagged at their exchange. Seeing this, Chi-Chi kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude." She scolded. "I personally think it's sweet."

"Yeah, sweet my tiny ass." Krillin quickly shut up after receiving a death glare from both girls. "Anyways," he continued, hopeful to change the subject. "Are you two going to Chelsea's party this Friday?"

"No! I'd rather not spend my day at a whorehouse!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Ignore her." Bulma spoke. "Of course we're going. Everyone's gonna be there!"

"I swear, when I speak, no one listens!" Chi-Chi put her hands up in exhaust.

"I'm listening," Goku looked beside him at Chi-Chi, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't really know what a 'whorehouse' is, but I'd rather spend the day training."

Chi-Chi immediately beamed with joy at his words. "Oh, Goku," she looked deep into his eyes. "You're the only one who listens."

"Ahem." Bulma interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you two want, because we're going anyways."

"Yeah! Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Yamcha tried to cheer them up.

"Ugh, what do you know?" Chi-Chi spoke. "You're just trying kiss up to your girlfriend so you can suck face with her later!"

Yamcha looked shocked and Bulma flushed with anger. "Chi-Chi!"

"Hey! I thought you said it was so sweet!" Krillin imitated Chi-Chi.

"Oh please, who am I kidding? He'd do anything to get in her pants! I just thought it was a nice break from hearing them fight all the time!"

"We don't fight!" Bulma and Yamcha yelled at the same time.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here," Goku spoke slowly, "But yeah, you guys do yell...a lot."

"Wha – you.." Bulma looked flabbergasted. "Shut up! Don't change the subject. We are ALL going to that party, whether we have to drag your fucking asses there or not! Got it?"

Everyone quickly became silent. The boys, for their own well-being, all knew not to upset the Drama Queen any further. Even Chi-Chi knew when she had lost a battle.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

AN: Please review! I would appreciate it so much! Tell me whatever you like/don't like about the story. I'm a newbie writer, and I would love some advice.

Until next time.. :)


	2. Chapter 2: In My Place

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story! (Special thanks to lovers45 for their review! I took your advice and I tried my best to make this chapter better).

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT.

* * *

**Chapter Two: In My Place**

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alright, truth or dare?"

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and their friend Juuhachi were all gathered around each other, sitting cross-legged in a circle in their pajamas, inside Bulma's master bedroom.

"Umm...I guess truth." Juuhachi answered Bulma's question, sounding very bored with their choice of game.

Chi-Chi and Bulma quickly looked at each other, and let out a giggle.

"If you had to choose one guy in our school, who would it be?" Bulma eagerly asked.

"One guy to what?" Juuhachi looked confused.

"To _date_, silly!" Chi-Chi smirked. "Of course, we _all_ know that one bald-headed boy that has caught your attention!"

"You mean Krillin?" Juuhachi shook her head. "No, why would I like him?"

Bulma frowned. "I don't know, but he certainly has an eye for you."

If you looked closely, you could see that there was a slight blush on Juuhachi's cheeks, but she quickly closed her eyes and pushed with all her effort to make it go away. "And how exactly do you figure that?" She replied, trying to hide the tiny bit of excitement in her voice.

"Well, by the way he always looks at you! Almost longingly, like he, you know, _wants_ you." Chi-Chi continued, smiling giddily. "He wouldn't admit it though, but that's only 'cause he's afraid you'll reject him."

"Either that, or he's embarrassed to go out with a girl who could kick his ass without even breaking a sweat." Bulma smiled with somewhat pride.

"Well, that's true." Juuhachi smirked. "But I don't want to go out with him."

"Why not?"

"Because dating is of no importance to me." Juuhachi seemed to be becoming impatient.

"I swear, you're so different from every other girl in our school," Bulma put her hands up in frustration. "You're like an um...an android or something!"

"Just because I'm not a complete hopeless moron, like most other hormone-driven teenagers," Juuhachi furrowed her brows, looking almost mad. "Doesn't make me any less human."

"Alright, okay," Bulma put her hands up in surrender, "but you still have to answer the question.

Juuhachi shook her head.

"Sorry, them's the rules."

"Then I'm going to sleep." Juuhachi put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, not moving an inch after.

"Fine," Bulma sadly agreed, "I guess it is pretty late."

"Yeah," Chi-Chi got up and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Bulma."

"Goodnight Chi-Chi."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krillin quickly ran to take the seat, not wanting to be late for English. He got settled in, and turned to talk to a certain blonde-haired beauty.

"Hey Juuhachi."

Juuhachi was staring straight ahead of her. "Hi." She spoke flatly, not turning to face him.

"What's up?" Krillin said cheerfully.

She looked confused. "What do you mean? The roof is above us, and the sky is past it."

Krillin laughed loudly. "No no, I know. It's an expression," he spoke slowly as if she wouldn't understand any other way, "It means, what's new in your life?"

"Oh, well, why do you care?" Juuhachi sounded almost interested but she still continued to look ahead of her as other students slowly entered the class.

"Um...," Krillin rubbed his head. "I dunno. I ask everyone that."

"That's a pointless question."

"Then give me a pointless answer." He grinned, as if impressed with himself.

She furrowed her brows. "That's stupid." She said, looking away.

"Oh, um...alright, then." Krillin tried to hide the slight hurt expression on his face, and turned to face straight ahead of him, mimicking Juuhachi.

"Hey guys!"

Krillin turned to face the door, smiling as he saw his two friends enter.

"Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi."

The two girls came to take their assigned seats, Bulma beside Juuhachi, and Chi-Chi two rows in front of them.

"Hey." Juuhachi turned her body to face the Capsule Corp. Heiress. "What took you guys so long?"

"I wanted to ditch class today, but Chi-Chi, being the good girl that she is," Bulma pouted. "Ruined my fun."

"Well what do you expect?" Krillin spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's Chi-Chi."

"Yeah," Bulma sighed, "I guess."

Mrs. Sheerstir entered the classroom then, followed by a boy, who looked slightly out of place.

Chi-Chi observed him closely. The boy had spiky hair rising upwards, almost in a flame-fashion. He wore a red letterman jacket with blue ripped jeans, and white boots. His jacket was tight on him, which showed off his incredibly muscular arms that seemed even bigger when compared to his somewhat shorter-than-average height. His face was angular; his jawbone curved, giving his face a handsome appeal. His eyes, however, were not as "welcoming". They were coal black, empty somehow; his gaze was so frightful that it would send The Incredible Hulk cowering in fear. His expression was cold; he wore a scowl on his face that seemed to be tattooed on, like it almost couldn't be wiped off.

"Wow," Bulma gasped, hearts in her eyes, "who is _that_? He's so...so..._hot_." She enunciated the last word.

Murmurs of the same genre could be heard coming from most other girls in the class, all gushing over his perfect features, though not including Juuhachi or Chi-Chi.

"Oh my god!" Krillin gasped loudly. The whole class turned to look at him, and Krillin flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you think he's oh-so-dreamy too." Juuhachi mocked, slight amusement in her voice.

"No! Of course not! It's just that I know him!" Krillin whispered excitedly. "I mean, I don't _know_ him, but I have seen him before! He's the one who competed in the last Tenkaichi Budokai, the one who tied for first place with Goku!"

"Oh yeah!" Bulma realized, giving herself a face-palm. "How could I forget _him_? Even though he was much younger then, he was still just as handsome." She added amorously.

"_Anyways_," Krillin turned to face the two girls. "I remember he and Goku were both so strong, and there was practically no difference in their power! The tournament went on for so long that the announcers finally gave up and called it a tie, and gave them both half the prize money."

"Class," Mrs. Sheerstir stopped to face the class, the young man beside her. "This is Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the class with complete disinterest, the scowl never leaving his face.

"He recently moved here from Saiymayn, and will be joining us here at Rock-Ridge High! Is there anything you would like to say?"

Vegeta merely grunted, and, seeing no more response from him, the teacher gestured towards the empty seat beside Chi-Chi.

Seeing Chi-Chi, Vegeta surprisingly abandoned his scowl, and put on a coy smirk, looking directly at her. Chi-Chi quickly looked away, holding her head high, pretending she didn't notice him as he took his seat.

He kept his head forward, but started to speak quietly. "Are you really as pretentious as you come across, girl?" His voice was rough, coarse; extremely raspy. It would be considered very attractive to most.

She blinked, turning her head to face him. "Are you talking to me?"

He nodded once.

She scoffed. "Well, I'm only as pretentious as you are petulant."

He let out a small chuckle. "Then you must be over-the-top full of yourself."

She frowned. "I take that back. You've scowled so much, even from here, I can see the frown lines it's left on your face. I'm not nearly as pretentious as that."

"Please, girl. If your nose were any higher, it'd be floating in space."

She scoffed again. "Whatever, _new kid. _Can you please stop talking to me? I'm actually trying to learn." She turned her head away and back towards the chalk-board, still holding her head up high. She missed the quick glance Vegeta sent her, and missed the way he then smirked and shook his head.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of the class was spent in irritation. As Chi-Chi looked around, she saw almost every girl looking at their new spiky-haired classmate in admiration, then turning to a friend and whispering about him. She groaned at how easily impressed they all were.

Despite this though, even she would look to her right to take a few peeks at him; not because of some silly crush, but merely the fact that she wanted to see where he was looking at, or more, who he was looking at. There wasn't much to see, though. The whole class Vegeta didn't move an inch; he just sat there, same look of disdain spread on his face, just staring straight ahead of him, as if into nothing.

_**BRRIINNGGG**_

"Oh thank Kami." Vegeta tore out of his seat, and burst out of the room so fast that no one was able to even see him move.

Looks of amazement were scattered around the room; he had moved so quickly that the some were sent falling due to the force of the blow.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Bulma gasped in amazement. "He's so fast. Even Goku can't move like that!"

Krillin snorted. "Please. You obviously haven't seen how well we all have progressed. That was nothing."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No need to show off in front of your girlfriend."

"Bulma!" Krillin blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

Juuhachi only looked amused though. She turned to face her blue-haired friend. "Wow," She chuckled wryly. "So you guys were right last night."

"See? I told you." Bulma smiled smugly.

Before Krillin could ask what was going on, Chi-Chi interrupted them.

"Man. He's kind of a jerk." She said, her hands on her hips.

"Who?" Krillin asked, trying to stay out of her tantrum pathway.

"The new kid. Vegeta."

"Really?" Bulma furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Wow..." Bulma thought for a second, before starting to twirl her hair around her finger. "Is it weird that that makes him so much hotter?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"Umm, Bulma?" Krillin interrupted her dream. "You have a boyfriend, remember? Scars on his face, kinda long hair, follows you around like a lost puppy dog?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She waved him off. "Can't a girl have an innocent thought every once in a while though?" Bulma turned to face her still somewhat-upset friend. "Anyways, don't you remember him though?" She continued when Chi-Chi shook her head. "He's the one that fought Goku for first place but they tied. Remember? The one we BOTH thought was so irresistibly cute?"

"Right, right." Chi-Chi chose to ignore her last comment. "After having to split the prize money, didn't he like, threaten to destroy the whole arena?"

Her friends nodded. "Figures."

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**'Damn this blasted school.'**_

Vegeta strolled down the hall angrily, choosing not to attend his next subject.

_**'Damn that blasted Nappa; forcing me to come here while he's out doing whatever the fuck he wants! I'm the Prince of Saiymayn! I should be able to whatever I friggin' want! It's not my fucking issue if Nappa has no patience to deal with me! If only he wasn't so much stronger than me...'**_

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar Ki. Vegeta looked up to see his formal rival walking around the hall, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, well, well," The Prince smirked. "Who do we have here?"

Goku looked in front of him to see a certain spiky-haired guy staring back at him with a conceited look on his face.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes.." Vegeta walked towards him, speaking slowly, as if talking to a child. "Good Kakarot, good boy! You remembered me! You deserve a treat!"

Goku didn't seem to notice Vegeta's mocking tone. "Kaka- wha?"

Vegeta sighed. "

Still as much of a dumbass as ever I see? Well, I guess I should've known what I was getting into when I started talking to you. Very well, if I MUST explain myself again, you were born in Saiymayn; the most powerful country in the world. So elite, in fact, that they do not allow anyone else inside.

"Anyways, sadly though, you were born as a third-class vermin who lived in the lowest part of the country," Vegeta put extra emphasis on the last fact. "And after both your parents died when you were born, you were sent outside of the country to live with some old man, where he, apparently, changed your name and gave you the crappiest one he could think of."

Goku let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Right! Yeah! I remember now! You already told me that at the last tournament! Yeah! And after my Grandpa Gohan died, I was sent to live with Master Roshi!"

"I'm impressed. I didn't know a big oaf like you had the mental capacity to remember more than two facts at a time!"

Goku frowned. "Hey! Stop being so mean to me! What did I ever do?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

After a short silence, Goku changed the subject. "Hey, if Saiymayn is as elite as it is, what are you doing here then?"

"That's none of your business." Vegeta spoke in the harshest tone he could muster.

"Okay, alright. I get it." Goku put his hands up in defeat. "Tender subject."

"What are you doing here anyways? I didn't take you to be the kind of guy to just ditch his duties." Vegeta spat out the last word like it was poison, remembering that his obligations were now the same as some third-class loser.

"Well yeah, that's a funny story," Goku laughed nervously. "I kinda lost my timetable and I don't really know what subject I'm supposed to be at now."

Vegeta snorted. "Of course."

Goku knit his brows together. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Oh, alright then!" Goku put on his normal, cheerful face. "So, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm ditching."

"Ditching? Oh right yeah! I know what that is! Krillin and Bulma tried to get me to do that! But I refused," Goku snickered. "And they got caught!"

"Wow," Vegeta sounded extremely bored. "Fascinating."

"Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat," The Prince continued. "But I have somewhere I need to be, so you can go continue your senseless banter to someone who gives a fuck."

Vegeta firmly pushed past him and continued to walk down the halls.

_**'Man. How the hell does anyone survive here?'**_ He groaned._** 'Whatever, I'm leaving'**_. And with that, Vegeta broke open one of the windows, and started flying away.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys!" Goku brought his 6 trays to the table to join his friends.

"Hey Goku. Where were you this whole time?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Oh, um, I lost my time-table so I was kinda lost on where to go next." Goku quickly explained before stuffing his mouth with food.

"But...it's lunch, dude." Yamcha said.

Goku just shrugged.

At this, his table all let out a small laugh (except for Juuhachi).

"Well, that sure sounds like you, Goku." Krillin grinned.

"Hey, have you seen that Vegeta guy yet?" Bulma asked, nibbling on her food slowly.

"Oh, whim? Whya, wa waw wim in whe wall." Goku spoke with his mouth full.

"Okay," Bulma wiped off her friend's spit off her cheek. "I asked for the news, not the weather."

"Yes, please swallow, and then speak." Yamcha said, slightly irritated at the fact that he was directly in Goku's dribble path.

"Whoops, worrey." Goku swiftly swallowed and continued. "I said, I saw him the in hall. Apparently he was ditching or something. We talked for a bit but then he flew out of the window. He was kinda mean to me though." Goku shoved another plate of food into his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shrieked, as everyone moved an inch away from her. "How dare he be mean to you? What did he say?"

Goku swallowed this time before talking. "You know, about the whole 'me being an under-class vermin back in Saiymayn'. I didn't really understand the rest of what he said, but I'm pretty sure he was mocking me the whole time though."

"Man, hot and feisty. And I thought that only works on girls." Bulma grinned slyly.

"It doesn't matter. He still has no right to talk to my Goku that way!" Chi-Chi shrilled.

"Um.." Krillin coughed. "Your Goku?"

The whole table turned to look at Chi-Chi who was blushing like crazy, her whole face a tomato red.

Goku, shockingly, stopped eating for a moment and looked at her with a confused yet slightly amused look on his face.

"What do you mean Chi-Chi?" He asked, not noticing the nervous look on her face.

"Well, I-I, um.." Chi-Chi stuttered, looking down at her twiddling thumbs to avoid eye-contact. "You know what I meant. Nuh- not...um, not like, my Goku. I meant like you know, our Goku. You know? 'Cause we're his friends? Right?" She laughed anxiously. "It just came out wrong."

Everyone just stared at her questioningly for a while, when Goku just shrugged and began eating again.

"Anyways," Bulma changed the subject to save her friend from further embarrassment. "What is he doing here?"

Goku spoke with his mouth full, but was understandable and careful not to spit this time. "That's what I asked him, but he just said that it was none of my business, so I let it go."

"That's weird. Oh well."

The friends all started eating again, abandoning the subject.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Bulma..." Chi-Chi complained. "Is this really important?"

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Juuhachi were all at a clothing store, looking through the dresses.

The blue-eyed teen groaned, frustrated. "Yes it is," she stated firmly. "You have to find something appropriate to wear for the party tomorrow!"

"What's wrong with what I already have?"

The heiress scoffed. "Uhh, are you friggin' kidding me? No offense Chi-Chi, but your wardrobe would be good, for a 45-year-old widow living in a cottage in the middle of Mt. Paozu!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. No need to be so mean."

Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but you're a teenage girl. You should like shopping! Even Juuhachi is having fun." Bulma pointed over to an emotionless Juuhachi with 7 dresses in her hands. "...Kind of."

"Here, go try this on." She handed a dress to her friend.

"Um...seriously?" Chi-Chi looked down at the clothing disapprovingly.

"Yeah." Bulma shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"Don't you think it's kind of inappropriate?"

"No. Look, we're going to a party full of drunken 17-year-olds." She forced Chi-Chi into the dressing room. "Nothing is 'inappropriate'."

After about 5 minutes of complaining and groaning, Chi-Chi reluctantly came out wearing the dress.

Bulma gasped.

"What?"

"It's...it's...beautiful!"

Chi-Chi stood there uncomfortably, looking down at her dress. "I don't know..."

"Juuhachi!" Bulma shrieked across the room. "Get over here!"

In a split second, Juuhachi was beside her, two bags in each hand.

"What?" She demanded, negating.

Bulma ignored her tone. "Look! Doesn't Chi-Chi look a-ma-zing?"

Juuhachi observed her for a second. "Yes. It's a huge improvement from your regular wardrobe."

"See Chi-Chi? I told you." When Bulma saw that she was getting no response from her, except a grimace on her face, she continued. "Don't you want a certain someone noticing you? Huh? Goku...?"

Chi-Chi blushed. "...I already told you. He's not like that, he –."

"Ughh!" Bulma threw her hands up in anger. "I don't care! I'm buying the damn dress for you! You're wearing it whether you like it or not!"

Chi-Chi surrendered. "Fine." She muttered something about a "Blue-Haired Bitch", but luckily, Bulma didn't hear.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! I tried to make it better than the last one, but still, if you have any problems with the story, please feel free leave me a review (ANY comment will help me!).

Oh and for those of you who don't already know, Juuhachi is Android 18. It's just I thought it would be weird for a "normal" teenage girl who's not an android to be named a number, so I decided to use her Japanese name (Which still means 18 in Japanese, but at least in English it's not a number!).

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Centrefield

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the third chapter. I was just reading a bunch of other Fan Fictions that have gone unfinished. Isn't that the worst? Always at the BEST part too! So, anyways, I decided to update _my_ story cause I don't wanna be a hypocrite.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own DBZ. If I did, there'd be a LOT more romance scenes...*Sigh*...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Centrefield  
**

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna show up today?" Bulma whispered, hopeful.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were standing beside each other in their gym strip, listening to the teacher explain how to play baseball for the millionth time.

"Who?" Her black-haired friend answered.

"Vegeta!" She replied, as if she should've known already. "That's who!"

"Oh," Chi-Chi started examining her nails. "How should I know? But honestly, I couldn't care less."

As if right on cue, Vegeta appeared out of thin air right in front of the teacher.

"Um..uhh.." The teacher looked at him, his eyes wide open. "Uh..Nice of you to join us Vegeta."

Everyone except Goku, Krillin and the two girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Whatever." Vegeta muttered under his breath. He then promptly went to join the rest of the class, standing beside a red-haired girl who just gawked at him the whole time; half because of shock, half of affection. Vegeta, of course, didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Wow.." Bulma sighed. "Would you look at him?"

Vegeta was wearing blue spandex shorts that went down to his knees, but strangely, they looked like they'd been ripped that high. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, and green sneakers. His muscles were bulging; his legs, chest and arms giant. He stood there, one leg in front of the other, with his arms crossed and his trademark scowl planted on his face.

"I don't see what's so great about him." Chi-Chi scoffed. "He's not that good-looking."

"Oh would you get _off_ your high horse already? You're just angry 'cause he was so mean to you, and you have too much pride to admit that he's hot."

Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose. "Think whatever you want, Bulma, but my heart belongs to –."

"To Goku, I get it." Bulma interrupted her, bored with her constant ranting about the fighter.

"Alright," The teacher picked up a baseball bat. "Now that I've finished explaining the rules, let's play some ball!"

His words were met with minimal cheering from the class.

"You guys," He pointed to half the class. "Against you guys." He pointed to the other half.

The class soon got into their positions; Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi being on one team, and Krillin and Vegeta being on the other.

"Alright Goku," Mr. Trident turned to the orange-gi bearing boy. "You're up first."

"Alright! Yes!" Goku cheerfully went up to bat, and got ready.

"Ughh..." a blond-haired boy on the opposite team murmured. "There's no point in even trying now! Goku always hits it so far that no one is able to even come close to catching it! The teams are not fair."

Everyone around him agreed, but Vegeta, could only smile. _**'We'll see.'**_

"WOO! YEAH! GO GOKU!" Bulma and Chi-Chi along with the rest of his team cheered from the line.

"Ready, Krillin?" Goku grinned as he held up the bat with one hand.

Krillin returned the smile. "As I'll ever be." He held the baseball up, and threw it as hard as he could.

For most other people, it would've been impossible to hit, but Goku was never one to disappoint.

He then swung the bat with ease, a huge BOOM coursing through the gravel field as the bat collided with ball. The ball pierced through the air so rapidly that no one could follow it.

"See?" The blond boy grumbled. "I told you guys."

"Hey," someone else spoke. "Where'd the new kid go?"

Vegeta had bolted after the ball so swiftly, yet gracefully, that nobody had noticed. Within a milli-second he had caught up to the ball, it firmly in his grasp. He subsequently took back to the field, and as he heard everyone groaning about the unfair standards, he landed back to the same spot he was before, and basked in the gasps of the people around him as he held up his hand, showing the ball to everyone, a smug smile on his face.

There was a small silence before his team starting cheering. They smiled at the fact that Goku had _finally_ gotten out.

"That was awesome!" The blonde boy moved to Vegeta and held his hand up for a high-five.

Vegeta didn't look at him, and after a short while, the kid, embarrassed, took his hand down and moved back to where he was standing.

His team was still celebrating, but no one dared to interact with the Prince.

"WOW!" Bulma howled. "I didn't think anyone could best Goku!"

"He's good," Chi-Chi spoke with minor disdain in her voice. "I'll admit that, but I don't think he's better than Goku."

The mentioned dropped his bat and started moving towards Vegeta, the huge grin still covering his face.

"Nice!" Goku was now only 8 inches away. "Finally a challenge." He whispered so no one else would hear.

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head to face him. "What else did you expect?" He spoke harshly.

Goku just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay!" Mr. Trident was speaking now. "Goku is out! James," He pointed to a green-haired kid standing next in line. "You're up next."

The boy started shaking his head reluctantly and quickly moved to the back off the line, followed by everyone else behind him.

Vegeta scoffed. "Wimps."

Chi-Chi was next in line, but she didn't follow the same pattern.

"You guys are such babies."

She started towards the plate as Bulma cheered her on. "Whoo! Go Chi-Chi! Show them what you're made of!" Chi-Chi turned around and gave her friend a thumbs-up.

"Ready Chi?" Krillin took the ball in his hand and got ready to pitch.

The 17-year old picked up the bat and got in position. "More than those cowards." She pointed behind her.

Krillin chuckled and threw the ball.

He did it with less speed and force this time, but it was still too fast for most people to hit.

Vegeta was eyeing the situation carefully from the outfield. _**'Let's see how the woman does. She's got more balls than most of the other losers on her team, I'll give her that.'**_

Chi-Chi concentrated on the ball vigilantly. Although she would never make it up to Goku's standards, she was still an excellent martial artist; her father had made sure of that. And because of this, she had great reflexes, and was able to act swiftly against fast-moving objects.

'_**Now!' **_She swung the bat as hard as she could, and it firmly matched with the ball. It echoed a large BOOM, much like the one before, and the ball flew through the air, although with much less speed than Goku's.

The other team murmured ooh's and ahh's as the ball traveled above them, but no one made a move to catch it.

"Not bad." Vegeta quietly muttered to himself.

Chi-Chi wasn't watching the scene though. As soon as she hit the ball, she dropped her bat and ran for the plates, and just as she was about to reach Home, she was interrupted by a whistle.

"YOU'RE OUT!" The teacher yelled over the roar of the class.

Chi-Chi stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Confusion filled her thoughts until she caught side of Vegeta, in the same spot as last time, but with a ball in his hand, holding it up much like before, and a mocking smile on his face. He was looking directly at her and mouthed the words, 'You're welcome'.

Chi-Chi groaned. She gave Vegeta the dirtiest look she could muster, and went to the back of line.

"Good job." Goku looked down at her as she stood beside him.

"Not good enough." She muttered bitterly and turned her head to see him.

Goku was staring at her intently. His black, spiky hair was sticking out from all sides, and his bangs were covering the top part of his face. As usual, he was wearing his orange gi that bared the "Turtle School" sign, and although he seemed to be concentrating on something, his eyes still held his trademark cheerfulness.

"What are you thinking about?" Chi-Chi spoke gently now, abandoning her angry thoughts.

Goku blinked and the thoughtful look on his face quickly left. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just, you seemed to be concentrating on something. You were looking at me all weird."

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I was, um, thinking about you."

"Me?" Chi-Chi tried to hide the obvious excitement in her voice. "What...um...what about me?"

He let out a small laugh. "I don't know...just you, in general."

Chi-Chi looked away from him to the field where the game was still going on. She smiled and swept her hand through her hair. "Yeah, but I mean, like, specifically."

"Well, I was thinking about how much your martial arts have improved."

Chi-Chi's shoulders slightly fell. "Oh." She said, sounding disappointed.

"And also about like how your hair is always, like, _really _shiny,"

At this, Chi-Chi turned her head back around to face him, where she saw that he was continuing to stare at her with that intense look on his face. She slightly grinned up at him, and they both just watched each other.

"And how your eyes are brown, like -like mine, but they're also so different at the same time. They're..." He laughed somewhat anxiously and scratched the back of his head. He spoke more softly, gently breathing out the words. "They're...warmer, in a way. Kind of like Fall, or...or..dirt."

Chi-Chi, now smiling immensely, raised an eyebrow. "Dirt?"

"No- not like, in a bad way. It's just, when I was fighting King Piccolo last year, he pushed me onto the ground, and I was so tired- so, so tired." Goku broke away from their stare and took a step forward and set his gaze upon the field, much like Chi-Chi did earlier.

"And I didn't know what to do anymore; I was in a way, defeated." He sighed. "And then I looked beside me, and there it was – dirt, everywhere."

After a short silence he turned around, his back now to the baseball game. He took a step towards Chi-Chi, so close that their chests were touching, and he looked down at her. "Then you came into my mind, your eyes, specifically. They were brown, almost, comforting, in a way.

"They reminded me of the Earth, of everyone I needed to save, and I- I don't know, I suddenly got the strength to get back up."

Chi-Chi didn't speak. She couldn't find the words. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She had no expression on her face; but her mind was exploding with different emotions. His tawny eyes bore into hers, like they were searching for something. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't look away.

"You make- I don't know. Sometimes, I feel, like," He sighed. "I-."

"Ahem."

They both simultaneously looked away from each other and Goku whipped around, not facing her anymore. Both their faces automatically flushed red at the sight before them; the whole class was staring at them, some with an amused look on their face, some with an angry one (mainly the girls who liked Goku themselves). Vegeta, however, was just standing in the very back with his arms crossed and another scowl on his face, but he didn't seem to be very interested in the occurring scene.

Krillin was the first one to speak, a mocking grin on plastered on his face. "Umm...how's it going?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Chi-Chi and Goku both turned to look at each other for a second.

"What is.." Chi-Chi laughed anxiously. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're switching sides," Krillin then pointed to a group of kids standing on the left. "Cause your whole team is out, which is why, if you haven't noticed, there's nobody in your line except you two. Mr. Trident blew a whistle like, 20 times and neither of you noticed. So, here we are."

"Oh." Goku rubbed his forehead. "Okay!" He jumped over the fence and went past everyone to take his spot on the outfield.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled after him.

"What?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Never mind."

Goku gave her a confused look but then started running to his spot again. "I'm ready!" He shouted from afar.

Chi-Chi just peered at him. _**'My god, it's like he's completely clueless about what just happened! He's supposed to be embarrassed! I guess he really can be naive sometimes.' **_

She scratched the back of her head in Goku-fashion, and looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact as she pushed past everyone to the outfield. She couldn't see exactly where she was headed until she felt a huge thump. She sprung her head up to see that she had crashed into Vegeta, his arms still crossed but a crooked grin on his face. He looked amused, but taunting, in a way.

He was looking down at her, a small laugh escaping his lips. She continued to stare up at him, not realizing she was completely leaning against him until the teacher cleared his throat.

"Well," Mr. Trident spoke, slightly irritated at the unnecessary break. "If you're done interrupting everyone Ms. Blue, let's get on with the game."

Chi-Chi looked around to see everyone still staring at her, as they slowly filed out to take their positions. Many girls gave her a dirty look as they passed by, except for Bulma, who just smiled and winked.

She turned back to Vegeta, her face flushing with embarrassment. He was staring at her with the same amused look. She speedily pushed away from him, looked away and muttered out an incoherent "Sorry," as she went past him to take her spot too.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The whole game her mind was someplace else. She couldn't concentrate. _**'Does Goku like me? Does he even know how to like someone? Does he know what dating is?'**_

"Chi-Chi!"

She swung her head up to see what was going on. James, along with most of her other classmates, was looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Well? Get the ball!" He motioned to her feet.

Chi-Chi blinked and looked down at her feet to see a baseball resting right beside it. She then looked back up to see a blonde girl running from base to base. Even though she knew all the rules of baseball, she couldn't wrap her mind around what the _hell_ was going on!

James, seeing that she wasn't moving, rushed to get the ball and throw it to Home. He was too late, however. As soon as the recipient had caught the ball, the blonde girl had gotten a Home Run.

"Damn." James groaned.

Chi-Chi quickly put 2 and 2 together and figured that she was somewhat to be blamed.

"I'm sorry."

James turned around and smiled. "Ahh, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

The rest of the game went by quite similarly. Her teammates would tell her to do something, and she would be too distracted to abide. Like James, they never said anything mean to her though; from past experience they knew that other than Goku, she was the best on the team. Still, that didn't stop them from giving her disapproving looks every once in a while. Even Bulma who wasn't very good at sports was proving to be more useful than her.

The game was soon interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Trident motioned for a few people to stay back and help clean up as the rest of them started heading back to class.

"Are you okay?" Bulma rushed to walk beside her friend.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Chi-Chi continued to stride, maintaining her slow pace.

"Well, you usually kick ass out there. Kind of _bossy_, but you still play good! What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Chi-Chi answered a little too quickly.

"Really? Fine." Bulma took her hand out to grab her friend's wrist, and quickly pulled her to the side, away from the crowd.

"Ow, ow! Damn Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled as Bulma came to a stop.

"So...what happened with you and Goku?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing. You saw it, nothing happened." Chi-Chi turned to walk back to the school when Bulma grabbed her wrist again.

"I'm your _best friend_. Does that not mean anything to you? You've been obsessed with the guy for like, _ever_, and I know you don't take _any_ interaction with him so lightly. So tell me what the hell happened!"

Chi-Chi sighed, defeated. "He- he said he liked my hair."

Bulma blinked. "What?"

"My hair. He said 'it was like, _really_ shiny'.

"So, wait," Bulma put her hands up to stop Chi-Chi. "The whole time you guys were talking, when you guys were looking at each other, like into your, friggin' _souls_, he was telling you your hair was shiny?"

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Wow." Bulma shook her head. "I don't know what is so hard about telling me the truth. I tell you everything, and I mean _everything_. Are you seriously not gonna tell me this?"

Chi-Chi looked down at the ground. "It _is_ the truth."

Her blue-haired friend let out an exasperated groan and turned to walk away, not giving her a second look.

Chi-Chi let out another sigh, and blurted out. "He said my eyes were brown."

This seemed to have caught her attention. Bulma abruptly stopped, and turned around. Her arms were crossed, but she seemed to have an interested expression on her face.

"And that they're warm," She continued. "And –and," Chi-Chi looked down at her feet again. "He said that I gave him strength to defeat King Piccolo."

She swept her hand through her hair, something she usually did when she was frustrated. "And he was about to say something more, but everyone else interrupted us."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Chi-Chi just awkwardly looked around while her blue-haired friend stared at her with a soft smile on her face. The bell soon rang but still, neither of them moved.

Finally, Bulma slowly walked up, and put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Come on." She spoke gently. "We're gonna be late for class."

Chi-Chi looked up at her friend to see that she was continuing to smile, and reciprocated.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Next chapter will probably be the party. Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Not With Haste

Author's Note: Da' Fourth Chapter! This one is much longer than all the other ones! I like it. Ma' doggy likes it. I hope you do, too.

A personal thank-you to lovers45, A dbz fan, Jin, and tevinssj7 for their reviews! If you're reading this, I want to sincerely thank you guys for continuously reviewing! You guys have made me so happy! Please review again! :)

With nothing more to say, here we go :)))

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Not With Haste  
**

* * *

"Chi-Chi! Your friends are at the door!"

The Ox-King had walked downstairs and opened the front door to see Bulma and Juuhachi standing there, all dressed-up.

"Coming, dad!" Chi-Chi quickly tied her long, knotted hair in a messy bun, closed her textbooks and ran downstairs.

"Oh, wow..." Chi-Chi stood on the third stair, gaping at her two friends, a hand over her mouth. "You guys look so beautiful!"

Bulma was wearing a periwinkle blue A-line dress that accented her curves and slowly flowed outwards beneath her hips. It had straps and the very top part of her dress covering her chest ruffled over each other. Her hair was tied in an elegant side bun with a few hairs falling out on the other side. She was wearing light make-up, consisting only of some lip-gloss and light pink eye-shadow.

Juuhachi was less formal, but all the same appealing. She wore a violet knee-length dress that was tight-fitting, also showing her curves. It had straps and was partially low-cut in the front. She wasn't wearing any make-up other than some mascara, and had left her hair as it always was; straight down to the top of her neck.

While Chi-Chi continuously gawked at how good they looked (her dad just awkwardly standing by) Bulma was in complete shock. Her surprise quickly faded into anger as she began screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL, CHI-CHI!" Bulma threw her arms up in frustration and began stomping towards her black-haired friend.

"What? What's the matter?" Chi-Chi took a small step back, away from the furious Bulma.

"This- what you're wearing! The party's in an hour and you look like something a hobo threw up!"

Chi-Chi frowned. She looked down at what she had on; a tie-dye shirt that was obviously too large for her, and her black gym pants. "Well, excuse me!" She put her hands on her hips and took a step towards Bulma, her head held high. "Unlike you, who just cares about her looks, I was studying the whole day!"

Bulma growled, not willing to back off any time now. "Hey!" she shouted. "I don't need to study! I'm _ten_- no, _a hundred _times smarter than you! Unlike every other loser busying themselves with utterly useless crap like dissecting a fucking fish, I'm at home inventing NEW TECHNOLOGY to help the _whole_ world!"

Chi-Chi snarled, imitating her blue-eyed friend. "I'm one of those so-called losers! Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well, I ain't exactly calling you Einstein!

"Besides, you seemed to _love_ the robot servant I _made_ you!" Bulma added in.

"Yeah! I especially _loved_ how it broke the very next fucking day!" Chi-Chi retorted.

Her angry friend was about to yell something else when Juuhachi came forward and stepped in between them, facing Bulma.

"Shhh..." Juuhachi put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It's okay, Bulma. Yes, you are a great scientist, and yes, Chi-Chi looks like the offspring of King Kong and Frankenstein,"

"Hey!" Chi-Chi protested from behind.

Juuhachi ignored her. "But we have time. We can help her get dressed."

"But-." Bulma tried to speak but the blond fighter interrupted her.

"Now, frankly, I'm kind of sick of both your voices, and if anyone of you screams one more time, I'm gonna have to pound on you both a little bit," She added in with a half-smile, although there was obvious irritation in her eyes. "So, either you help each other, or so help me, Kami, I'm gonna blow myself up, got it?" She spoke softly, the tone of her voice not matching her words.

"Ummm..." The Ox-King rushed over to them. He laughed nervously. "No need to kill anyone, Juuhachi. Chi-Chi will get dressed." He shot his daughter a pleading look.

Even though neither Bulma, nor Chi-Chi were in the slight bit scared by their friend's threats (she said this all the time), they both reluctantly agreed.

"Fine." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Good." Juuhachi turned around, pushed Chi-Chi out of the way, and started walking upstairs, followed by Bulma and a somewhat-annoyed Chi-Chi.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anndddd..." Bulma added the finishing touches to her masterpiece. "Done!"

She sprung around the chair containing a restless Chi-Chi to face Juuhachi.

"Whaddaya think?" Bulma asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Much better." Juuhachi answered in a tired voice. Although after 40 minutes of arguing, death threats, and screaming, you could understand.

"Obviously." The make-up artist clasped her hands together, looking smug.

"Well I'm glad you think so, but don't you think that my opinion is kind of, just a little bit, more important?" Chi-Chi questioned, her voice filled with obvious sarcasm.

"Oops, right. Here you go." Bulma handed her a mirror.

Chi-Chi observed herself carefully. Her face was loaded with make-up, but Bulma had deliberately done it in a way where it looked natural; as if she was barely wearing any. She was wearing ivory-colored foundation, along with light brown eye-shadow, and light eye-liner that properly complemented her bronze eyes. She also wore a lightly shaded lipstick that brought out her lips very well. Her straight hair was left open, but it was sleeked back so that it only fell down her back, no strands coming to the front.

Chi-Chi half-grinned. "Not bad, Bulma. Not bad."

Bulma slapped her friend on the arm. "You bum! You better appreciate it!"

Before Chi-Chi could rebuttal, Juuhachi spoke.

"No time for any more arguments, _please_. We're gonna be late. Just get in your dress and let's go."

Chi-Chi groaned. "I don't really want to."

"Do what?"

"Wear my dress, I don't like it."

"Well you have no other options, so just go." Bulma pushed her out of the chair.

"Can't I just wear this?" Chi-Chi pointed to her loose-fitted shirt and gym pants.

Her friends ignored her.

"Here," Bulma threw her dress at her. "Go to the bathroom and change."

"But-."

"NOW."

"You guys suck." Chi-Chi quickly mumbled before walking away. She went inside the bathroom, locked the door, and threw her dress on the ground.

"Hmph." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and pouted. _**'I'll just stay in here until Bulma and Juuhachi have no choice but to leave without me. They wouldn't want to be late for the party, after all."**_

She half-smirked, thinking about how smart she was to come up with this plan.

Chi-Chi stood around for awhile, a little lost on how to pass the time, before turning around to face the mirror.

She observed herself, more carefully this time. She had to admit, even though she strongly disliked Bulma at the moment, she had done a good job beautifying her. This was definitely the best she's ever looked; she was never one to put on make-up, or even leave her hair open. It was always in a tight bun, which really didn't complement the irrevocable bags under her eyes.

Yet, it all seemed to fit. It all worked together. Her imperfections complemented her so well, every feature working together to create Chi-Chi Blue. One of a kind.

"_**Hmm...I guess I don't look that bad. And Bulma did work really hard..." **_

Chi-Chi suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"_**What if that bitch Chelsea makes a move on Goku? I need to stop her and the rest of those sluts after him! I need to go to that party!"**_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Chi-Chi!" a familiar voice yelled. "What the hell are you doing in there? It doesn't take that long to get dressed!"

"In a minute Bulma!" Chi-Chi snapped, sounding harsher than she meant to.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"And don't you dare roll your eyes!"

Chi-Chi raised both her eyebrows and mouthed the words 'How the hell...'

"Hurry _up_! We're gonna be late!" Bulma screeched from the other side, and her words were followed by the sound of footsteps headed away, most likely back to the bedroom.

"Pain in the ass..." Chi-Chi mumbled as she stripped down to her underwear and pulled her dress on, with much difficulty, though, considering how _tight _it was.

After many muffled curses, Chi-Chi finally managed to put the dress on, and took another look at herself in the mirror.

The dress, no matter how much she hated it, really did suit her. It was a crimson red, which really went along with her complexion, giving her an almost glowing look. It was super-tight, showing off all her curves, from her well-endowed chest, to her ample hips. The dress went down to her mid-thighs, showing her much well-toned legs. It was also very low cut, more than Juuhachi's. It formed a V-shape that went down in the center all the way to the middle of her breasts, showing quite a lot. It was also sleeve-less, just two thick straps at the top. The back was also low-cut, in a more U-shape, all the way to her middle-back. It also had three slits in the middle of each side of the dress, showing part of the skin between her breasts and hips. All in all, much to her dismay, it was very revealing, but also provided Chi-Chi with a major boost to her looks.

Chi-Chi sighed. _**'Well, here I go.'**_

She calmly opened the door, not wanting Bulma or Juuhachi to hear.

But of course they were standing right outside, waiting expectantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Bulma gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Not half-bad, Chi-Chi." Juuhachi smirked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you kidding? She's BEAUTIFUL!" Bulma yelled giddily.

Despite her detest for attention, Chi-Chi was still appreciative of the compliments.

She blushed and lowered her head, and managed out a "thank-you".

"Well, enough of that." Juuhachi turned away and started to walk downstairs. "Come on, you guys. Let's go."

Bulma and Chi-Chi soon followed. They were careful to avoid coming in contact with the Ox-King though (Chi-Chi did not want to be seen by her father whilst wearing such a revealing outfit), but it was proving to be difficult (all three were wearing 3-inch stilettos). They were, however, successful in doing so. They all got in Bulma's capsule convertible, Bulma being in the driver's seat, Juuhachi beside her, and Chi-Chi in the back, and soon, they drove off to attend the so-called Party of the Year.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know you didn't really want to come, but can you at least try and act a _little bit_ less...pouty?"

The three girls were cruising down the highway, speeding way past the limit. They had put the hood up though; neither wanted to ruin their hair. After about 10 minutes of silence (whilst Chi-Chi sat there arms crossed, a pout on her face), Bulma had spoken.

"Why?" The raven-haired beauty had responded to her friend with a rather cruel tone.

The driver sighed. "I don't know. Just at least _try _to have fun."

Before anyone of them could say something more, they were interrupted by a loud, piercing siren.

Bulma looked in her mirror to see behind her.

"Shit!" The blue-haired teen cursed loudly.

But Bulma had continued to drive on. Despite knowing the protocols, she still had not bothered to pull over.

"Pull over, Bulma!" Chi-Chi's natural good-girl instincts had kicked in.

"No! If I get _another _ticket my dad will kill me! And these stupid police don't know how to take a bribe!"

"So what? You wanna run away? Go on the friggin' lam!?"

"Calm down! I'm thinking!"

After continuing to drive, Bulma took in a deep breath and pulled over to the side of the highway. The police car followed suit.

All three observed from the mirror as they saw a young male officer get out of the car and slowly walk their way.

"He's a guy, Bulma," Juuhachi spoke contentedly. "You know what to do."

Bulma looked to her friend and nodded, then turned to her left and pulled down the window, turning her whole body to face the officer. He was wearing tinted glasses so you couldn't see his eyes, but you could tell he was happy to see Bulma, what with the manipulative smirk that entered his face as she smiled at him.

"What seems to be the problem, _officer_?" The blue-haired beauty let out the last word huskily, whispering it as if anticipating more.

The officer cleared his throat before speaking. He tried his best to not let his voice waver. "You are aware you were going much past the speed limit."

Bulma let out a small, seductive giggle. "Oh that? Silly me." She took off her seatbelt and pushed herself off the chair to lean over the window, letting him have a full view of her upper, milky-white cleavage. The officer gulped nervously. He never even struggled to take his eyes away, or even take a step back, as he was only inches away from the gorgeous heiress.

'_**This is too easy.' **_Taking the next step, Bulma motioned for him to come closer with her finger, as he more than willingly did. He bent over, his face right beside hers. Bulma put her lips right over his ear as she whispered alluringly into it.

"Well see, the thing is, my friends and I were heading to a store. A _lingerie_ store,"

She could feel him smile even wider at her words.

"And it was closing soon. I mean we just had to get there, didn't we?"

She spoke again when he didn't answer. "_Didn't we?_" She murmured out as seductively as she could.

The shaky officer gulped a second time and slowly nodded his head.

Bulma smiled as she continued in the same whispering, husky tone. "I was too scared to go in by myself. It's just that, well, most bras are just _too small_ for me. So my two friends came with me to help me, you know, _put it on_."

She paused for a second to take notice of his labored breathing. She ran her hand slowly up and down his arm.

'_**Time to finish him off.' **_"We were going to try on some underwear, too. My friend here has never worn a thong and she wanted our opinion on one she had her eye on.

"I don't know, I guess you could say I was kind of excited. I really wanted to spend some time with them, my two friends. I really _like_ them and just the thought of spending _time _with two beautiful women made me so..._excited._ All over. It made me so," She paused a second before she softly breathed out the next words. "So..._wet_."

The officer didn't make any effort to move. He just stood there, his breathing growing more and more rapidly. Bulma continued to smoothly run her hand up and down his arm as she softly breathed into his ear. She did this for a while before she pushed him away.

The officer barely managed to stand up. He almost fell over before he caught his breath and stood up straight, the whole time not taking his eyes off a smirking Bulma.

She slowly leaned back into her car and put her seat belt on. She knew she had completely succeeded when she noticed the huge bulge in his pants.

"So what do you say?" She looked up at him with enchanting eyes. "Will you let us go to our..._business_?"

Bulma noticed his posture wavered a little at her final word.

The officer cleared his throat and tried (but failed) to re-gain his police stature. "Okay, but this better be the last time."

"Of course." Bulma charmingly murmured. She turned on the ignition and drove off, leaving behind a very horny and confused police officer.

After a moment of silence, Chi-Chi spoke up. "What did you tell him?"

Bulma smirked as she zoomed past the cars in the same speed as last time, not even paying attention to the speed limit. She didn't take her eyes off the road as she answered her friend.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. What Juuhachi said last time, and the time before that."

"Oh. The lesbian lingerie thing?" Juuhachi chuckled lowly.

"Yep. Men are so simple." Bulma sighed.

"Ain't that the truth?" Chi-Chi crossed her arms again.

The manipulating trio accelerated past the other cars, not even worrying about the speed limit anymore.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, here we are."

Bulma had stopped the car beside an empty park.

"And like you asked, Chi-Chi," The driver continued. "I parked 4 blocks before the party. God knows why."

Chi-Chi ignored her last comment. "Thank you."

"Well, we better get going then." Juuhachi opened the car door and got out, followed by her two friends.

Bulma then pressed a button on the car and turned it back into a capsule, sliding it into her purse. They all started walking to the party.

"Can I ask why?"

"Hmm..?" Chi-Chi responded to her sapphire-haired friend.

"Why did you want to park so far away?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted some time in the fresh air before my descend into hell."

Both her friends rolled their eyes in unison, but let go of the subject.

"Ready?" Bulma asked both her friends, but the question was more directed to the slightly off-put Chi-Chi.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they had arrived at a huge, grey-bricked mansion, surrounded by acres and acres of freshly-cut grass.

Chi-Chi breathed in deeply. "Let's just get this over with."

Without another word, all three joined a seemingly endless crowd of people heading up the big, panned-out stairs to the front door, and into the house.

As they entered, Chi-Chi suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god..." she murmured to herself.

"What's wrong now?" Juuhachi asked, obviously irritated at the thought at another pointless issue rising.

"The house –it's _huge._" Chi-Chi eyes were huge as she surveyed the room she was in. There was a staircase on each side of the room (with signs on each saying "Do not go up."), both leading up to the second floor which was filled with a bunch of rooms that couldn't be viewed due to the doors being closed. In the middle of the ceiling was a massive chandelier with lights springing out from all ends, immensely brightening the room. Straight ahead was a large archway that led to what seemed a more party-oriented room (a bar, dance-floor, etc). There were people scattered all around, girls wearing their usual slutty outfits, clinging to any guy they can find, with guys pretending they don't care, when they're actually hoping to get laid more than ever.

"So? You've been to _my_ house millions of times, and it's just as big as this one, if not bigger." Bulma responded slightly offended at Chi-Chi's surprise.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." The raven-haired teen started to walk again, but was interrupted by two classmates.

"_Chi-Chi?!" _The first boy exclaimed, surprise in his voice, jumping in front of her, soon joined by another boy that looked pretty similar to him. They both resembled the style of most other males there; untucked dress shirts with the collars not folded properly, gelled hair usually into spikes, and ripped jeans.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Yeah..."

"WOW!" The second boy yelled, gaping at Chi-Chi from head to toe.

"What?" Chi-Chi looked away, trying to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well, -." The first one started to speak.

"YOU!" The second male interrupted.

"Dude!" The first boy elbowed the other one in the stomach, earning a hurt grunt.

"What?" The other one merely shrugged. "She's hot!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.." The first boy scratched his head.

"Not that you don't always look hot," The second boy slightly blushed. "You always do, in general. I mean-." He coughed in nervousness. "I-I mean..."

The first boy interrupted, not wanting his friend to go through further embarrassment. "What he means is, you look especially better tonight."

The brown-eyed beauty lowered her head, blushing at the compliments. Before she got a chance to thank them, though, Bulma nudged her out of the way from behind and faced the two boys, her hands on her hips.

"Look," She glared at the two people in front of her. "Why don't you two go take your boners elsewhere, because _we_ need somewhere we need to be." She stated extremely harshly.

Bulma then grabbed the wrists of her two friends behind her and stomped forward, firmly pushing the boys out of the way.

The trio barreled through the crowd and soon entered a large, crescent-shaped balcony overlooking the backyard, which consisted of a giant, rectangular pool, trees on the outer parts of it, acting as a fence, and people huddled all around.

There were a few people also on the balcony, but Bulma savagely yelled for all of them to leave.

"Jeez, Bulma," Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "You could be a little nicer. What's wrong, anyways?"

"Nothing." Bulma imitated her friend and also crossed her arms, looking away from her and at the vast terrace. "Just too big of a crowd, that's all."

"Okay.." Chi-Chi let the subject go, but she knew there was more to it due to the fact that her friend usually loved to be in huge groups of people.

"I'm glad she brought us here," Juuhachi spoke for the first time in a while. "I thought I was going to friggin' explode from all people everywhere." She made a face. "Although I could do without that God-awful music."

It was then that Chi-Chi had noticed the music blaring from the stereos. The speakers were inside, but still close enough to the balcony so that it almost deafened them. She was too busy from her surroundings to take attention to it. It was then that she also remembered the real reason she even came here.

"Where's Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "And Krillin, and Yamcha." She quickly added in, not wanting to sound too obsessed.

Bulma quickly glanced around before speaking. "Isn't that him over there? Talking to-." She narrowed her eyes. "To Chelsea?"

Chi-Chi had to stop herself from throwing a tantrum. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her mission.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Juuhachi snickering.

"Isn't that your boyfriend over there talking to that bimbo?" Juuhachi asked, pointing over to Yamcha, in a normal brown t-shirt and the usual ripped green jeans, chatting up a blond girl wearing a dress that was small enough to fit a 4-year old.

"Yeah," Bulma spoke, not caring at all. "It doesn't matter, he won't do anything with her. Not because he's such a super-duper faithful boyfriend," She said in a bitter, mocking, tone. "But because no girl would dare to ruin any relationship of _mine_. They're all too scared of me." Bulma smiled, obviously proud of her power.

But her smile was quick to leave her face, as it was replaced with a frown, a similar expression on Juuhachi's face.

"Um...Chi-Chi?" Bulma spoke in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi walked up and stood beside them at the edge of the balcony, resting her hands on the railing.

"Look." Juuhachi pointed over to Chelsea.

Chi-Chi squinted her eyes before widening them in disbelief. "Oh, fuck."

"Ugh..." The red-dress bearing teen groaned. "Why!? Why me? It's not fair! Why does it just _have _to happen to me?"

Bulma put a hand on her shoulder. She did her best to cheer her up. "It's okay." She spoke as softly as possible.

"How!?" Chi-Chi pushed away from her friend and put her hands on her face. "You're not the one wearing the exact same fucking dress as that-that..._tramp_!"

Juuhachi moved closer to her distressed friend. "You don't know that. Maybe they just look similar; we are pretty far away from her. They might not be the same."

Chi-Chi took in a breath and composed herself. "Alright, yeah. Maybe you're right. Let's go over there."

Without another word Chi-Chi jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on her feet. Everyone stared at her in surprise; she had just jumped 3 stories in _high heels._ Their eyes widened even more in shock as Juuhachi landed beside her even more flawlessly, without making a sound.

"Um, hello!?" The two girls looked up to see Bulma still standing on the balcony, looking down with anger and worry.

"Come on, Bulma, jump. Don't worry." Juuhachi spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You two may be master martial artists, or whatever," Bulma shrieked. "But I'm not! How the hell do you expect me to jump!?"

"We'll catch you." Chi-Chi responded.

"No way! No chance in hell am I jumping!"

Juuhachi rolled her eyes and in flash moved beside the bricked wall of the house that was directly underneath the balcony. She put her hand in a fist and smashed it against the wall, which caused the whole mansion to start shaking, resulting in many screams and shrieks. The movement caused Bulma to fall over the railing and before she hit the cold pavement floor, Chi-Chi had caught her in her arms.

"See?" Chi-Chi looked down at her friend who was still in shock over it all. "Was that so hard?"

Bulma looked up at her with the scariest glare anyone had ever seen. "Put. Me. Down. _Now_."

Chi-Chi quickly listened and put her friend down on her feet.

Bulma quickly regained her composure, fixed her hair, and along with Juuhachi, followed after Chi-Chi as she began pushing through the crowd, ignoring the stares everyone gave.

Chi-Chi pulled herself through everyone like a bull-dozer, inconsiderately pushing her classmates out of her way. She did so until she came upon a certain spiky-haired boy.

Chi-Chi fixed her hair up, straightened her dress out and tapped him on the shoulder.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he turned around.

"Chi-Chi!?" Goku stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the raven-haired beauty in shock.

Chi-Chi did her best to not blush and look away. She gave him a half smile and ran her hand through her hair. "It's me."

"You look-." Goku cleared his throat. "Wow- you look-."

"Yes...?" Chi-Chi spoke slowly.

"...different."

Chi-Chi quickly frowned at his remark. She was about to say something when someone walked out from behind him.

"Excuse me! I was talking to-." Chelsea gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she looked at Chi-Chi. "How _dare_ you?!"

From her face, you couldn't tell how she was feeling; Chi-Chi's features were stone cold, expressionless. But inside, she was screaming. _**'Oh shit.'**_

Chelsea took a step closer, she was standing right in front of her so-called "dress stealer", towering over her (Chelsea was much taller than Chi-Chi) with a ferocious look on her face.

"How dare you wear the same dress as me?!"

Chi-Chi took in a deep breath. She tried to do everything she could to refrain from punching her in the face. She stared "down" the girl in front of her, not backing down an inch.

"Do you think I _meant_ to wear the same thing as you? Believe me; if I knew that this would be something _you _would wear, there's no way in fucking_ hell_ I'd do that to my body."

Chelsea's face contorted into even more anger. Her eyes were raging. What made her even madder was the fact that Chi-Chi seemed to be completely at ease; not even the least bit scared or upset.

"Take it off. _Now_."

Chi-Chi stared at her for a while before taking a step forward, now being only inches away from the "Queen Bee". She brought her shoulders up, holding herself higher as if she were better than anyone else there.

"No."

"What?" The blonde teenager snapped.

"Did I freakin' stutter? I said no." Chi-Chi gave her rival a half-smirk, her eyes twinkling with amusement at Chelsea's distraught.

"Take it off before I fucking rip it off."

Chi-Chi let out a throaty chuckle. "Please."

Chelsea looked like she was about to attack. She was getting ready to pounce before someone grabbed her forearm. It was Goku.

"Leave her alone. You don't wanna cause a scene now, do you?" Goku pulled the raging Chelsea behind.

"Let me go! It's time someone put that bitch in her place!" Chelsea struggled against his iron-clad grasp.

She was continuing to scream and strive to get away until she took a look around her surroundings. Everyone was watching them with steady, beady eyes. They were crowding together in a circle around them, but they were all at least a meter away, Goku being the only one brave enough to come forth.

Chelsea stopped moving and composed herself. As much as she'd like to attack the girl standing in front of her, she didn't want anyone to see her so freaked out; she did have a reputation to maintain after all.

She took in a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Fine. Do whatever you want. It doesn't matter." She laughed, scorning. "The dress looks _so _much better on me anyways."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as her enemy pulled out of Goku's grasp and walked away, pushing through the crowd as she had done earlier. She noticed two other girls, her "entourage" quickly moving to follow after her.

After Chelsea had left, one by one, her classmates followed and slowly filed out to their original spots, leaving only herself, and her friends.

Chi-Chi felt an arm slink around her shoulders and she looked to her side to see that it was Bulma's.

The Capsule Corp. Heiress gave her friend the biggest smile she could muster. "I'm proud of you."

"Well...what else did you expect?" Chi-Chi returned the grin.

Bulma was just about to say something more before she was whisked away by her long black-haired boyfriend, who embraced her as they started slow-dancing, not at all matching the tune of the song.

While all of this was happening, behind Chi-Chi (far behind the crowd that was once gathered around her) stood Juuhachi, arms folded, scowl on her face, as she said no to the tenth guy that had asked her to dance.

An off-put and nervous Krillin stood right beside her, twiddling his thumbs, trying to deal with some obvious anxiety.

'_**Just do it, Krillin. Just grow some balls and do it!' **_"Heh, hey-um...Juuhachi?" He phrased his statement in more of a question.

The purple dress-bearing teen turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement, but she didn't abandon her intimidating pose.

"Yes...?"

Krillin did not turn to face her though; he just kept looking down at his continuously twiddling thumbs.

'_**Oh man. She's said no to ten other guys already! Why would she say yes to a guy like me?'**_

The bald fighter sighed and looked up straight ahead.

"Never mind." He muttered out quite disheartened. _**'Damn. Fucking chickened out.'**_

Juuhachi was quick to scowl again, clearly disappointed with his response. "Fine." She spoke as she turned to walk away from him.

The only time Krillin turned to look at her, he was awarded with sight of her back, slowly leaving him standing there, longingly.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So..." Chi-Chi ran her hand through her hair. She stared at her spiky-haired friend with excitement dancing on her features.

"That was pretty great. What you did there." Goku returned her stare with almost equal interest.

"Yeah, well.." Chi-Chi shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Goku took in a deep breath and blurted out. "Do you want to dance, maybe?" He seemed almost scared by the answer.

"No." The brown-eyed brunette was quick to answer, not even taking a second to think about it.

"Oh." Goku looked away, embarrassment and sadness instantly flushing his face.

"I don't like to dance. I'd rather just sit with you somewhere. If that's okay with you."

The teenage fighter quickly looked back at her, but instead with a look of delight. "Sure!"

Chi-Chi slunk an arm around his and pulled him away from the ground, and they soon arrived at a huge, flowing, water fountain.

"How 'bout here?" The tawny-eyed girl sat down on the edge of the fountain, careful to avoid the wet areas.

She looked up at her brown-haired friend expectantly.

"Come sit." She tapped the spot next to her.

After a moment of silence and no movement between the two, Goku spoke.

"I've got a better idea."

Before she could struggle or refuse, the Saiymayn had picked her up in his arms bridal-style, and took off into the air.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! I know some characters seem a bit OOC sometimes, but like I have already said, they've had different lives, so it only makes sense that they aren't EXACTLY like they were in the anime/manga, but I think they are still practically the same.

Anyways, please review! I have worked very hard to write this Fan Fiction, and it makes me so unbelievably happy whenever I receive a review. It makes me want to write so much more (I know, I know, ALL writers say that, but it's true! It really is!)

Thanks again to all those who already have reviewed though! (lovers45, A dbz fan, Jin, and tevinssj7).

Please review! (Sorry for sounding so needy hehe :)


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Winds

A/N: Hey! Remember me? I'm the girl who hasn't updated in almost two months! Yay! I don't have a real excuse, except that school has started, and it's taking up most of my time. Pain in the ass... Anyways, to make up for it, I have given you TWO chapters! Yay again! I now present Chapter Five of my uber-tastic funkalicious awesomeness that is "Technicolor".

BTW: If you guys didn't already know, I changed the title to Technicolor. I just wasn't fond of the previous one.

Disclaimer: Poop.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Winter Winds**

* * *

Vegeta was in pure _hell_.

He was surrounded by screaming, crying, and slutty clothes.

And the girls were even worse.

Two days ago, when Chelsea asked him, no, _begged_ him, to attend her party, he simply ignored her invitation. The prince merely pushed past her, when she, unfortunately, took to mean a 'yes'.

He wasn't planning on coming though. No way would he put himself through that. That was, until, a drunk-out-of-his-mind Nappa had shown up at his doorstep (well, it was considered Nappa's house, too) making out with some two-cent, half-naked prostitute. As their eccentric moans filled the house, Vegeta knew he _had _to get away.

He just chose the worst place possible.

"Vegeta?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. The flame-haired fighter had finally managed to get away from the endless amount of girls clinging on to him, only to be discovered by another one.

"Yes?" His voice was impatient. The condescending tone indicated that he did not want to be bothered. To further prove how pissed he was, Vegeta had placed himself far away from the crowd. He lent up against a tree, arms and legs crossed, trademark scowl woven upon his face, holding what seemed to be a cheap cup of beer.

The prince then glanced to his side to see a blue-haired girl standing about 2 meters away from him. She had positioned herself quite awkwardly, one leg over the other, thumbs twiddling. Despite this, the girl was rather beautiful, enchanting, almost.

It didn't make a difference to Vegeta though; he considered looks for a girl quite important, just not when they all came with that God-awful personality.

"Are you okay?" The blue-haired teenager met his gaze head-on, and stood up straighter. She had stopped twiddling her thumbs and instead placed her arms by her side. It would seem as if she had gained some confidence over his rude tone of voice.

Vegeta sighed; one of pure, unadulterated annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked away from her and instead, straight ahead, as if into absolutely nothing.

"I don't know. You seemed kind of..." She struggled to find the right word. "..lonely."

Vegeta closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He did not want to cause a scene, and he had always promised himself that he wouldn't hit a girl. No matter how much his mind screamed otherwise.

Minutes went by. Nobody spoke. The only sound was the stereo blasting "My Humps" in the background.

At his lack of an answer, the girl spoke again.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to be nice, friendly, whatever. I can tell you don't want to be here, but for some reason you are, and I just wanted to make it better for you."

Still, the fighter did not respond.

The other teenager let out a small, dry chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw myself at you like the rest of those floozies. I've got more self-respect than that."

Vegeta couldn't help but crack a small, almost non-existent smile at this. Still looking away, he finally answered. "Are you so sure? My charm is known to be quite irresistible."

The girl scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. She took a step forward. "Do you want me to? Because _trust_ me, when I do, you won't want it to stop."

Vegeta anchored his head towards her to reveal a slightly amused expression. He observed her for a second before looking away again.

"You're not _that_ hot."

The girl almost choked on her breath. She took another step closer to him, her chest almost touching his arm. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Excuse me? How dare you? I'll have you know that _I _am the hottest girl in school! I'm Bulma, frickin', Briefs! Girls would _kill_ to be me!"

The Prince let out a humorless chuckle. His hopes of a girl that would finally be worth his time were quickly smashed into pieces. "And you just lost all your appeal."

"What?" Bulma snapped.

"Did you not hear me?" Vegeta angled his head to look at her, their faces only inches away. "Go. Leave me be."

Vegeta turned his head away from her once more. "I'm bored with you now."

The heiress's fury heightened even further. She opened her mouth to say something when the teenage boy interrupted her.

"_Please_."

It was enough to make her shut her mouth. She stared up at him for a while, almost studying him. His tone was sad, it was, in a word, destroyed. He had brought all his sorrow out into that one little word, and it was enough to make Bulma walk away without another glance back.

Vegeta continued to look into space, into nothing. It was times like this when he truly felt alone.

No one was worthwhile.

No one.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

She let out a roar of laughter that tore through the air.

Like a rocket, they shot through the sky, moving at the speed of light.

Chi-Chi held on tightly to Goku, basking in his warm presence.

At first, without even a slight warning, he had grabbed a hold of her, her back on one arm and her legs on the other, and flew up into the sky.

Her first instinct was to scream. Loudly. She yelled at him to put her down as he just smiled warmly down at her.

After a while of useless struggles and banging her fists against his chest, Chi-Chi stopped trying and just closed her eyes.

She let out a small sigh and asked him as calmly as she could.

"Where are you taking me?"

Goku tilted his head to look down at her and gave another one of his genuine, heartfelt grins.

"You'll see."

Chi-Chi tried to resist smiling back. He was so irresistible, and he didn't even have to try. She attempted to push back the incline tugging at the corner of her lips and stated back with a slightly annoyed expression.

"You know I absolutely _detest_ surprises."

"Just enjoy the ride. We'll get there soon."

With that, he nearly tripled his speed. Chi-Chi was pushed back against his muscled chest as she thrust her hands around his neck and held on as tightly as she could.

The brown-eyed beauty pushed her lips together as she tried to hide the scream searching for a way out. As the first initial shock of flying settled down, she soon realized how much she _enjoyed _it.

But Chi-Chi couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed again. But it wasn't of fear; it was of pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

She let out a roar of laughter that tore through the air.

"Woooooo-hooooooo!" the raven-haired teen yelled at the top of her lungs as Goku continued to stare down at her, but this time with an even bigger grin. The bliss in his eyes was more than evident.

As her cheers died down along with Goku's speed, Chi-Chi lifted her head away from his chest (her arms still tightly around his neck) and took a glance at the scenery underneath them.

"Where are we...?" she half-whispered, too distracted by the view.

It was something from a storybook; almost _unreal_.

The thousands of trees were each 10 feet tall, filled with lightly shaded violet leaves. The tops of the trees shaped to be like an umbrella, its leaves gently hanging off each branch like purple raindrops. The trees towered over the soft, viridian grass. The lawn looked like a pool of green, the peaceful wind sending gradual echoes ricocheting through the weeds. In the midnight light the aspects of the field, both the grass and the trees, seemed to shine even brighter.

Along the side of the forest ran a narrow, azure river, smoothly splashing over the rocks. The moonlight shone across the brook, the grey mixing with the blue in the smoothest way conceivable.

The field seemed to go on for miles; endless, almost. As they flew on, Chi-Chi saw the brook lead into a small waterfall which led into a tiny pool of water.

"Like what you see?" Goku was flying slowly now, calmly getting closer towards the ground. He held on his face a smug smile as he stared ahead.

Still too engrossed by the view, a vacant Chi-Chi slowly nodded her head.

They subsequently made their descent onto the ground right beside the waterfall.

The fighter gracefully landed on his feet and put down the flustered girl beside him.

"Wow..." Chi-Chi murmured as she took in the view once more.

The small pool beneath the waterfall was surrounded by fields of an unknown flower. They grew only a few inched off the ground, and blossomed ever so gracefully out to tons of petals, each a different, bright color. There were hundreds of them all around the water, scattered everywhere. They covered the ground so the grass could not be seen. Where the flowers ended abruptly, the trees started again.

There were a few things leaping around, and as Chi-Chi got a closer look, she saw that it seemed to be a type of frog, their colors matching the flowers.

Chi-Chi quickly took her shoes off, not wanting to harm the nature beneath her. As soon as she rested her feet onto the ground, she felt the warm, tingling sensation of petals against her legs.

She felt a sudden warmth beside her and turned to see it was Goku, who had followed her in taking off his shoes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he muttered softly, inclining his head to look directly down at her.

Chi-Chi just kept staring straight ahead at the falling brook. It was like a soft, blue fabric, gracefully descending onto the ground.

"No. Beautiful would be the understatement of the century." She took a step forward, wanting to feel the tickle against her shins. "It's indescribable. I-I, I don't...It's _amazing_. Enchanting. Stunning. Everything..." The brown-eyed teen turned her head to look at the boy who was already looking back at her. Blushing, she struggled not to look away from his intense gaze but instead looked up at his forehead.

"Where did- _how_ did you find this place?"

Goku chuckled. "It's a secret."

Chi-Chi put on a fake pout and moved closer to him to playfully hit him on the arm. "Whaddaya mean? Tell me!"

The fighter shook his head and smiled widely, it reaching his eyes. He shook his head. "Nope."

"Come on!" I won't tell anyone."

"Nope." He repeated, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you want me to beat you up? Don't think I won't. I'll beat the crap out of you right now." Chi-Chi wore a grin similar to Goku's, only slightly more mischievous.

Her friend let out a mocking laugh and stared back with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Hmmph!" Chi-Chi crossed her eyes and looked away, playfully acting upset. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"No, come on. Beat me up."

"No. I wouldn't want to permanently damage your face."

"Or are you too scared?" Goku took a step forward. He was so close to Chi-Chi that she could feel his breath on her neck. His muscled chest touched her elbow as he looked down at her tauntingly.

The raven-haired girl shifted her whole body to face him. She looked up at him, their chests almost touching. It was then that she realized how _tall _he was. Even with her slightly higher-than-average she was only until the middle of his neck.

They stood like that for a while, mimicking their moves from before on the baseball field.

Both their breaths were labored. A gentle breeze shook them and Chi-Chi shivered, but she was still continuing to look at him. He stared at her with a pained expression slowly taking over the playful one.

His eyes looked like they held a secret; a deep yearning for something. Lust illustrated his unreadable expression.

It was then that he made a decision. He knew what to do. Goku slowly inched his face towards hers, time ticking by slowly.

As he came closer, he gently closed his eyes and expected the fireworks to start.

But they never came.

As Chi-Chi was trying to decipher the pained look on his face, she noticed him bending down towards her. Her eyes had held the yearning as his did, and he was bringing his head, his lips, closer to hers, she did the first thing that came to her mind. The only thing that made sense then.

She lifted her hand and pushed him sideways into the water.

Goku had almost no time to react. Being a fighter and all, he had trained his whole life to fasten his reflexes, but being caught up in the moment he had let all his guards down as the raven-haired vixen had pushed him into the underwater abyss.

"Agghh!" Goku plummeted rather ungracefully into the brook, the force of his weight against creating a huge splash, which luckily avoided Chi-Chi as she side-stepped her way out of it.

He quickly swam up to the top and flew out of the water to stand right in front Chi-Chi.

His training gi was completely soaked; it was dripping with water. His hair, though totally wet, continued to stay up in its normal spikes, defying gravity. His face was also dripping with water as he wiped some away from his eyes.

"What the hell, Chi-Chi?" He stared at her with confusion and slight anger in his eyes. Though Goku is probably one of the most friendly people in the whole world, when he gets into the mood or something provokes, he can transform into something else entirely; something totally frightening. His lips were pulled into a frown and there was a certain intimidating fire behind his usual cheerful eyes.

Chi-Chi stared back with complete shock. Her eyes were as wide as they could be and her eyebrows were furrowed together as a feeling of scare washed over her as she looked back at a frightful Goku.

She took in a large breath and blurted out in one breath "I-I don't know. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I-I..."

Chi-Chi was practically shaking with fear as she looked into the eyes of a fighter; a killer was more like it. _**'This is probably how he's like when he fights. Damn. He looks almost murderous.'**_

"I'm so sorry, Goku."

"Sorry? Are you sure?" he raised one eyebrow in question but the anger did not leave.

"I-I don't know, I-." Chi-Chi slowly took a step back, her hands in front of her protectingly. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, I think you know what has to happen now." The anger washed away from his handsome face in a quick milli-second, and was rapidly replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi was completely taken aback by his sudden change of emotion.

She was about to question him some more when Goku leaped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, leaving no room for movement.

The fighter jumped into the air, heading towards the sky as fast as he could, like a rocket piercing through. He was miles and miles away from the ground in a split second.

Chi-Chi had no time to scream, though. It didn't allow her any time for a reaction. He stopped abruptly as he leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"Shhh...it'll be over soon."

And with that he plummeted even faster than before to the ground and pushed them both deep into the cold winter waters.

The water felt like it pierced through her skin. It left a burning sensation all over as her whole body burned.

But Chi-Chi didn't care. The pain was almost non-existent as Goku held her in his arms. She didn't even seem to mind the fact that both her hair, make-up and dress were ruined.

After they hit the water, she broke free from his grasp and began to swim up before Goku reached out another arm and grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get away but he managed to pull her back to him.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Goku looked over to his right at Chi-Chi. She was sitting upright, like himself, but instead of leaning back on her palms like him, she was sitting completely upright, fidgeting with her fingers while looking down at them nervously. After big water fight, they came out of the water and cleaned themselves up a bit (Chi-Chi removed her make-up and tied back her hair, Goku took off the top half of his gi into just his undershirt). They then both, soaking wet, sat down in the middle of the field of flowers and just stared silently up at the moon in amazement until Chi-Chi spoke.

"Do you wanna, I don't know, maybe, go out, sometime?" She ran an anxious hand through her hair while continuously staring down at her legs, not meeting his gaze.

Goku stared back at her with a slightly confused expression. "Go out?"

"Yeah, like Bulma and Yamcha."

"Oh! You mean you wanna fight?"

Chi-Chi sighed and took in a deep breath, frustratingly. "No, not fight. Bad example. I mean, there's a ton of people going out in our school. And Bulma and Yamcha, despite their constant arguing, _are_ going out." She arched her head towards his now, her nervous expression fading but still present. "You know how they hold hands, and go on, like dates with each other, and -."

"Oh! I get it now! Yeah! I understand!"

After a short silence, Chi-Ch looked at him with an impatient stare.

"So...?"

"Yeah...?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna, do that, with me?"

Goku looked deep in thought as he contemplated that for a second. Chi-Chi sucked in another deep breath as she waited for his answer.

"Sure, yeah. That'd be fun." The fighter put on his trademark goofy grin.

Chi-Chi knew not to expect anymore from him. She knew not to build herself up for a "lovey-dovey" answer and a sudden profession of his love for her, and so she took his short, simple answer as more than enough.

Chi-Chi nodded her head non-chalantly, and looked away from him, leaning back on her palms like him, trying to hide her excitement.

But after a while she could not hold it in any longer as she quickly slid herself over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Goku! I'm so happy!"

The fighter, though, just looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Why are you grabbing me?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****Review! :)))


	6. Chapter 6: Cheers

A/N: Told you I put two chapters. Happy? I know. You're crying of joy.

Disclaimer: Pee.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cheers**

* * *

They flew back in silence.

Goku held Chi-Chi much like he did before, and they took off into the air, but much more calmly than before.

After their talk, the two continued to sit there in silence until Goku decided it was time for him to go home. By then both their clothes had dried.

They both just took in the scenery on their way.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Chi-Chi asked as they landed on Chelsea's street.

"No, it's okay. I'm kind of tired anyways; Roshi had me training all day after school." Goku gently put his friend down.

"Okay. I'd come too but I can't just ditch Bulma and Juuhachi." She sighed. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," He put on a genuine smile. "Come by the Kame House anytime."

Goku then slowly took off into the air, and before she knew it, he was gone.

The teenager sighed again. "Damn. Here we go again." She calmly made her way back into the mansion to see that the party was still raging on as it had before. The top floor was still closed off and everyone was still dancing and drinking like before, except now they were all drunk and hanging off each other more than before.

There were people making out everywhere and it looked like Chelsea had installed bodyguards that stood tall in black in between bunches of people.

Chi-Chi made her way through the crowd of buzzed teenagers into the bigger party room. This room was much similar to before; everyone dancing, groping each other.

'_**Alright Chi-Chi, just find Bulma, and then you can go home.'**_

She smiled at the thought of getting away from the madness.

"Hey! Chi-Chi!" Over the loud music the voice was nothing but a murmur but Chi-Chi still managed to hear it as she turned around to see Juuhachi walking over towards her.

The blonde fighter pushed her classmates out of the way as she made her way towards her friend. "Where were you?" She shouted.

"What?" Chi-Chi mimicked Juuhachi's loud tone of voice.

"Where. Were. You?" Juuhachi yelled once again, enunciating the words more clearly.

"Oh! I was with Goku!" Chi-Chi waved her hands around her hair as if to mimic Goku's spiky hair.

"Oh, okay! Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere special!" Chi-Chi decided she wanted to keep the forest a secret.

"What'd you do? What happened to your make-up? And your hair?"

Chi-Chi contemplated this for a while. She could just tell her what happened, and how her and Goku were sort of, kinda, going out now, but she decided that she was too tired to deal with any attention and would just tell everyone later.

"Nothing really. It's not important. We were just talking! Do you know where Bulma is?"

Juuhachi nodded. "Yeah, I think she was in the backyard! I'm gonna go and get a drink!"

"Okay!" Chi-Chi turned away and once again made her way through the crowd. Instead of jumping off the balcony again, Chi-Chi decided she was too tired and coolly took the stairs down.

The backyard also looked the same as the other two rooms. No one was out of place. She looked around for a while before she spotted Bulma in the middle of the dance area practically dry-humping her boyfriend to the beat of the music.

Chi-Chi shoved everyone out of the way to the middle of the field to her friend.

As Bulma and Yamcha were doing the Jersey Turnpike, Chi-Chi reached out and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her away from the grip of her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Yamcha called after them as Chi-Chi pulled Bulma through the sea of people, to the side of the field so they could be alone.

She stopped Bulma and turned her to face her.

Bulma's head bobbed from side to side. She stared directly at her friend and blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Hey! It's Chi-Chi!" Her speech was slurred and her breath reeked of alcohol. "Where were you?"

Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose. One of the reasons she hated going to parties was the constant factor of Bulma's intoxication. Everywhere party there was, her friend would drink herself to oblivion.

"You're drunk." Chi-Chi's tone held no room for fooling around.

"Well, duh!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air and let out a screeching giggle.

She was about to fall over when her friend quickly grabbed her.

"You're our _ride_." Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth. She was exhausted with her friend's constant reckless behavior.

"Oopsies." Bulma put a hand over her mouth and giggled again.

"How the hell am I supposed to get home now? There are no taxis this time of day, it's too far to walk home, and I can't call my dad cause he'd _kill_ me if he found out I was at a party like this."

"Oooohhh...looks like you're in _trouble_." Bulma spoke in a sing-songy voice.

Chi-Chi growled. She was so close to punching the hell out of her friend. "How'd _you_ expect to get home now, anyways?" Her tone was harsh and condescending.

"Krillin, silly! Don't be so _uptight_. He's gonna drive us all home. He doesn't like to drink, remember?"

Chi-Chi felt somewhat relieved though not completely. "But I wanna go _now_."

"Too bad. Now if you're done pissing your pool of sadness everywhere," Chi-Chi gave her friend a confused and disgusted look. "I'm gonna go have some fun! Something _you_ _gots_ to learn."

Bulma pushed past her friend and stumbled back into the middle to join Yamcha in another unkemptly dance.

Chi-Chi sighed once again. She would have to continue to suffer for God knows how long. How she wished she could be back in the field with Goku.

'_**I should've just gone home with him. But no! I had to be a good friend and come back for Bulma. She doesn't even want me here. No one does. I don't belong here.'**_ She ripped the tie open to let her hair, still wet, fall down and she ran a hand through it. _**'I don't belong anywhere.'**_

Chi-Chi walked with her head down towards the back end of the yard. She couldn't escape the party, but she could at least get away from everyone else. She walked towards the back of the yard and stood there, the party raging on behind her. It gave her some peace and quiet, at least. There was no one else here. They all were huddled together way behind her. The yard was so big that here, she could barely hear the music. Even the people seemed unclear. She smiled. She always did like to be alone.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Her calm demeanor was interrupted by a harsh voice. She looked to her right to see someone leaning against a tree close-by. The person's arms and legs were crossed and they seemed to be looking directly at her. She narrowed her eyes and recognized the person as the new kid. The guy every idiotic girl was lusting after when they weren't busy with Goku.

"Wha- What do you mean?" She spoke in a soft tone. She had no energy to start an argument.

"Can't you all just leave me alone? Why is it that when you people see someone by themselves, you automatically assume that they require a companion? Or some help?"

Chi-Chi blinked a couple of times before speaking. "I didn't know you were here. I didn't come for you. I could care less about helping you. I just wanted to get away from those drunken imbeciles." Despite her words, her tone of voice was still soft.

Fatigue started to sit in, so Chi-Chi propped herself down on the grassy ground, and sat legs straight, resting on her palms, exactly like she had done in the field with Goku.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she attempted to regain some composure.

"I'm surprised. I thought someone like you would rather be there than here."

Chi-Chi sighed. Privacy truly was a privilege. She propped her head back up and turned it to stare at him. Even in the dark, she managed to see his black, onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You just didn't strike me as the type of person who liked to be alone. I assumed you'd like to be the center of attention and that you were loud. And _messy_. Much like your blue-haired friend there."

Chi-Chi chuckled and took in a breath. "Hmm...well, _sometimes_ people can surprise you. I mean, I always assumed you were this arrogant, grumpy, unsociable boy." She smiled, showing all her pearl-white teeth. "I was right."

Vegeta let his cold demeanor drop as he let out a deep, throaty, chuckle. He uncrossed his arms and slowly walked towards her.

"Right on all accounts except for one; I am not a boy. I am a man. Those wimpy-ass losers you see there, lusting after anyone who will so much as look at them; they're _boys_. I would never stoop to their level."

He was in front of her now. He stood tall, towering over Chi-Chi as she was sitting. He crossed his arms, regaining some of his strong presence.

Chi-Chi scoffed. "And here I thought _Bulma_ was full of herself."

"Please. There's a difference between thinking you're good and actually _being_ good."

"And I presume you consider yourself the latter?"

"I don't have to;" He smiled brilliantly. "Everyone else does it for me."

Chi-Chi pursed her lips. "Wow." She enunciated.

She twisted her head upwards to meet his gaze. Although it was quite frightful, she refused to look away. "What are you doing here anyways? I didn't think you'd be the type to attend these, 'social gatherings'."

Vegeta thought about this for a minute. "Well," He licked his lips. "Boredom can be quite a factor. There's not much to do in a town as small as this."

She laughed. "And here I thought that Hudson, Ohio was the capital of the whole world." She remarked sarcastically. "But you still haven't answered my question. Boredom, sure, yeah, but there's still a million other things you _could_ do rather than come here."

Vegeta sighed. He didn't necessarily like being questioned, but this _was_ the most interesting conversation he'd had in a long time. He didn't want it to end just yet. "I don't know. I may be the greatest person on Earth," Both him and Chi-Chi grinned ironically at this. "But I make mistakes, too. This being one of them."

Chi-Chi sighed. "It's not so bad. I haven't killed myself just yet. I'd call that a success."

Vegeta chuckled. He slowly uncrossed his arms and took a seat beside Chi-Chi (but quite far away from her), much to her shock. He looked like he was quite awkward and uncomfortable, but he was trying. He slowly straightened out his legs, and leaned back on his palms, like her. They both just continued to stare straight ahead of them, into space.

"So what about you? What brought you here to the 'best party of the year'?" He spoke in a mocking tone.

She scoffed beside him. "Do you honestly care?"

Vegeta licked his lips and sighed. "No. I don't."

Chi-Chi calmly nodded her head. "Didn't think so."

They sat there in silent for a while before Chi-Chi spoke again. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and turned his head to face her. "A drink? I don't drink. It's like poison to me."

"Yeah, I don't drink either," She also twisted her head to look at him. "I never have, but we might get through this night easier if we do. Maybe it'll shut down our brain power so much that we won't realize how sucky it truly is."

"Alright. But don't expect this to turn into some fucked-up adventure where we get drunk, do something crazy, then end up making out in the end like they do in those stupid movies."

She laughed throatily. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it."

In one swift movement Vegeta was standing completely upright. It was then that Chi-Chi noticed what he was wearing.

Much like Goku, his style had separated him from the rest of the male population. He was wearing a blue spandex body suit. It was low-cut, showing off his incredibly muscular chest. He was wearing white boots and white gloves to match. On top of the suit he sported a leather letterman jacket that was zipped up only midway. It sported a sign on the back; an S in the middle of a circle.

She had to try her hardest to look away from his muscular chest. Man, he was ripped!

She finally managed to tear her gaze away from him. Chi-Chi, being quite tired, reached her hand out to Vegeta for help standing up.

Vegeta merely scoffed, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Asshole." Chi-Chi muttered as she stood up by herself.

Without another word, she headed back towards the house, as Vegeta followed suit.

The party was still raging on, and everyone was too busy dancing or too drunk to notice them.

"Damn it!" Chi-Chi threw her hands up in frustration, when they reached the end of the dance-floor.

"What's the matter now?" Vegeta yelled over the noise.

"The stairs are taped off! Someone threw up everywhere! Crap."

"So? I don't see the problem."

"Well how do you expect we get up there now, genius?" Chi-Chi stared at him impatiently.

"You are useless, woman." With that, Vegeta headed towards the balcony, and flew up to stand on it. He looked down at the raven-haired girl as she went to stand underneath the balcony.

She looked up at him frustrated. When he didn't respond, she screamed. "I CAN'T FUCKING FLY, JACKASS!"

He scoffed. "I forgot how useless some of you Americans are." Vegeta jumped down from the balcony right in front of Chi-Chi, only an inch apart.

He flashed her his crooked smirk then picked her up in his arms and flew up to land on the edge of the balcony. A few people glanced at them, but in their drunken haze, they didn't seem to care.

That's when Vegeta took notice. The way Chi-Chi was standing gave him full view of her thinly-cover chest. Now Vegeta had always prided himself in being a man of honor, dignity. And he wasn't as easily impressed as the rest of the male population. Many came on to him, attempted to get him in bed. And although he _had_ courted many, _many _of them, he always had the power to say no. Yet he couldn't look away. No matter how much he tried, he could not. The soft milky-white skin, the poised, erect-

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm..?" Vegeta snapped his head up away from her breasts to meet her gaze.

"You wanna let me go now?" Chi-Chi held an amused expression on her face, clearly oblivious to his dirty train of thoughts.

Vegeta shook his head as if to clear himself of these thoughts. "Yea-yeah." He silently cursed himself at the slight crack in his voice.

He then pushed Chi-Chi away from himself quite forcefully, causing her to almost trip over.

He watched as she awkwardly stumbled over her own feet, but caught her balance before she completely fell.

"Ow! Geez, what's wrong with you?"

Vegeta looked at her with a frightened expression, before clearing his throat and crossing his arms, as if to collect his strong poise.

"You're much too weak, woman." He spoke harshly as he brushed past her, heading inside the house.

Chi-Chi just stood there, perplexed, until shaking her head, and following after him.

They pushed through the crowd without a word, both obviously disgusted by the lack of sophistication among their peers, especially by the amount of times both were groped and felt-up along the way. The crowd was much less than before though, everyone was either outside, or had gone home.

They weaved their way through until they arrived at the drink bar.

"Ugh, eww." Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose, and stared disgustingly down at the sad excuse for a "bar". It was merely a large, crowded table with a huge keg and multiple cups all around it. The worst part was that there was beer spilt everywhere, mixed along with puke from her fellow classmates.

"This is absolutely _atrocious_."

"Hmph. It seems neither of you losers know how to hold your liquor." Vegeta, along with his scowl, stared down in revolt.

"If ya' ain't gon' get a drink, move ya' nice, lil, asses somewhere else!" Someone slurred from behind the two.

People were starting to get even rowdier as they danced against the table until it moved so much that the keg fell over, spilling half the beer all over the ground.

Vegeta was quick to move both Chi-Chi and himself out of the splash-zone. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the room, where the crowd was less.

"Thanks." She looked up at him gratifyingly. He gave her a thin-lipped half smile, which was more than needed.

They both reverted their attention back to the drink table, where people were gathering. A couple groans were heard, as they saw a certain blonde-haired girl stumble her way through and towards the table.

Chi-Chi half-expected Chelsea to start to scream or cry or something, so she was surprised to her yell a screeching "Whooo!" and get down on her knees and _lick_ the spilt beer off the table. Then again, she _was_ drunk.

"Well, so much for drinking our problems away." Chi-Chi sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Isn't there a whole room of that crap upstairs?" Vegeta spoke calmly, yet loud enough to hear over the music.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Woman, do you not know anything?"

"Must you insult me every single second?"

Vegeta continued, ignoring her words. "I heard a bunch of those idiot guys talking about a huge room with stacks of liquor."

Chi-Chi's eyes twinkled with excitement before they died down again. "If there was such a thing, don't you think that someone would have crashed it by now?"

"With the security around here, I doubt any of these morons would make their way there, so no, if there really is one, it would still be intact."

Chi-Chi straightened herself out and leant back from the wall. She looked up at Vegeta expectantly. "So, what now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We go there." The spiky-haired Prince turned his back to her as Chi-Chi followed.

"But how?" She asked as she caught up with him. "Didn't you say there was a bunch of security here?"

He scoffed. "Please. You underestimate me."

They walked into the very first room, which contained nobody but the two guards. Right on either side of them was a staircase, with a tape marking it "Do not go up." Unlike before, there was a security guard now standing at each entrance.

"What now?" Chi-Chi looked at him. Even though she was quite skeptical, she was excited to see what he had in store; he was quite unpredictable.

Chi-Chi watched as Vegeta walked towards the guard on the left side.

"Hey, tubbles," The guards face went bright red at this. "They need you outside, something about a fight."

"That's for the outdoor guardsmen to deal with." The guard spoke in a deep, smooth voice.

"Well, there's only one out there, and he was sucking face with some girl, so," Vegeta shrugged.

"Really? Crap. Damn Shilownsky, never doing his job." The guard rubbed his temple. "Well, that's still not my duty."

"Your _duty_ is to serve and protect. Before that bitch-of-a-host screams at you for not doing your job, I suggest you move your ass and break up the fight." Vegeta crossed his arms and held himself up like he was King. Even though the guard was much taller and buffer than he was, Vegeta had somehow made himself look to be much bigger.

"Listen here, you little cunt, I have had enough with your stupid party, so before I beat the shit out of you, I suggest you get the hell out of here, and let me do my job. Understand? Good. Now, get lost."

Before an all-out brawl could happen (although it wouldn't have been much since Vegeta would win with one punch) Chi-Chi stepped on her heels and practically ran towards them as she stood beside the Saiymayn.

"Excuse us, Vegeta, here, has just had a little too much to drink," She gave a nervous chuckle. "We'll be on our way then."

The man merely nodded and looked indifferent, as Chi-Chi had to all but drag Vegeta away. She brought him to the middle of the room, underneath the huge chandelier.

She faced him. "What the hell was that? So much for your plan."

"Woman..." Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration. "Do not interrupt me."

Chi-Chi scoffed. "If I hadn't, you would've been kicked out of the party by now."

"I would've handled them just _fine_." His tone was harsh.

"I _know_." Her tone matched his. She crossed her arms and tried to make herself seem taller, but even with her heels, she was a quarter of an inch shorter than him, not, of course, including his hair. "I know you could've beaten them up _just fine_, but that's not the answer."

Vegeta took a breath. "You don't know anything. I wasn't stupid enough to fight him; I was just going to convince him to leave. I had a story all prepared. But then you ruined it."

Chi-Chi uncrossed her arms. She put on an apologetic expression. "Oh...sorry. I didn't know."

Vegeta sighed. "No matter. If I can't convince him to leave, then we are just going to have to find our own way in."

She raised a mischievous eyebrow as Vegeta grabbed her wrist and led them outside, down the steps, and to the side of the house.

He put his arms around her like before, and flew them both up onto the roof of the mansion. There was no more extra-holding on this time; Vegeta was sure to remember not to look down at her cleavage again.

The roof was slanted. It would have been hard to hold onto if it wasn't for the brick-like tiles.

Chi-Chi stood idly by as she saw him silently calculating.

"So if the staircase is here...the bodyguard is here...got it!" He moved to go stand in a specific spot.

"What is it?"

Before she could ask any more, Vegeta had lifted his hand up, and smashed it down against the roof. The whole house began to shake.

"Aghh!" Chi-Chi screamed along with most of the remaining guests. She was about to fall over before Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

The house soon stopped shaking, as did the screaming.

"What the hell was that, Vegeta?" Chi-Chi looked up at him, furrowing her brows.

"Relax. That was only enough force to make the light bulbs fall off."

"Huh?"

A loud crash suddenly came right underneath them, as did muffled curses.

"C'mon on, let's go." He grabbed her again, jumped (quite gracefully) off the roof, then rushed back into the front entrance of the house. Inside, you could see that there was hundreds of shattered glass all over the ground, as the two guards were bent over trying to pick them up. The room was now completely dark (other than the light shining in from the windows and the party room) as the chandelier gave off nothing.

"If Chelsea sees this, we're screwed! She's even _bitchier_ in her drunken state!" One of them muttered anxiously.

"Shut up and just pick them up! We've no time for your senseless banter!" The one Vegeta talked to spoke hurriedly.

As the two continued to argue, the Prince grabbed Chi-Chi, and entered the entrance. At the speed of light, without any sound, they rushed along the side of the room, and up the stairs, into the first room, gently closing the door behind them.

The room was dark; nothing could be seen. As Vegeta searched around for a light switch, Chi-Chi spoke with excitement.

"Wow! That was amazing! You're a genius!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" He spoke smugly, as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

He found the switch and he turned it on.

They both looked around a while before speaking.

"Wow...it's...a bathroom." Chi-Chi finished disappointedly.

"Shit. I think it was in the third room."

"So...?"

"Let's go." He quickly grabbed his partner-in-crime again, as they leapt outside, and into the third room, again closing the door behind them.

The light was already on in here, and it was just a small, plain room, with no wallpaper, an old couch in the corner, and a tiny TV in the other. Opposite of them was another door, with a pass-code lock on it.

"Are you sure it was here?" Chi-Chi asked skeptically. "Where's the beer?"

"Probably in there." Vegeta pointed to the door.

"Ahh..."

They went towards the door. "Do you know the password?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"Do you expect me to do _everything_?"

"Geez, okay. I'll take that as a 'no'." She brought her hand up to the numbers and put in a random code.

"**Access Denied"**

"Crap." She put in another code.

"**Access Denied"**

She put in Chelsea's birthday year.

"**Access Denied. One more attempt left."**

"Ughh.." Chi-Chi groaned. "What now?"

"I have to do _everything _myself." Vegeta muttered quietly as he went to type in the code. He brought his hand closer to the panel as if to press a button, but instead punched with great force so that it broke, and smoke flames came out.

"Well, I could've done _that_." Chi-Chi murmured as Vegeta grabbed the doorknob, and opened it, to reveal the greatest sight any teenage alcoholic could imagine.

"Wow..."

The room wasn't all that big, it was about the size of the previous room, only a tiny bit bigger, but it was filled with beer bottles, six-packs, and beer kegs. There was a keg that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly. He loved being right.

"Now this, is what I'm talking about!" Chi-Chi giggled with joy.

She entered the room, and immediately opened the beer bottles. The brown-eyed teen took two, and went up to Vegeta. She handed one to him, and they both simultaneously flipped off the lids.

"Cheers." She said as they clinked their bottles together, and chugged down as much as their weight could carry.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, okay," Chi-Chi slurred, giggling her way through. "If you could choose a girl-_BUURRP_." She burped, snorted, then laughed. "Excusez-moi..."

The black-haired then put on a clueless expression and looked around dumbly. "Whaa...what was I saying, again?"

"Hmmmm...woman..." Vegeta sat in the corner, leaning against the wall, legs wide apart, with a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, waving it around as he spoke. He let out a small, wavering chuckle. "You're drunk."

Chi-Chi snorted again. "And you aren't?"

"Noo..." Vegeta took a big gulp from the bottle, though spilling most of it. "_I,_ do _not, _get _drunk_."

The brown-eyed girl let out a squeaky giggle. "You're dru-unk..." She hushed in a sing-songy voice. She was sitting on the old, broken-down couch in the third room, facing Vegeta sitting in the opposite corner. She, too, had a bottle in her hand, and took a sip of it every now and then, completely unaware that it was empty.

The Prince growled. "You do not know any-_thing_. You are a..-a...um..." He took another sip. "A-um...ah!" He snapped his fingers. "A bum."

"Imma' bum?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeesh." He took another sip. "I, however, am not. You should learn from your betters."

Chi-Chi just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were droopy.

She suddenly flung her hands into the air, causing the bottle to smash against the wall.

"I rem-ber now!" She cried with too much joy.

"Hmmm...rem-bering is good." He nodded his head as if he were talking professionally. Vegeta smirked as he tried to take another sip. He frowned when he saw that there was nothing left, and so he threw the bottle to the side of the room, causing it to also break. He took a can from the six-pack beside him, and starting drinking it.

Chi-Chi dropped herself off the couch, and started crawling on all fours towards Vegeta. She went to the space next to him, took a can from the six-pack, and sat, in similar fashion to Vegeta, right next to him.

"As I was say_-ying_," She took a sip. "If you could choose a girl, _any_ girl," She waved her hand around in a circle. "Who would it be?"

Vegeta thought about this for a moment. He took another sip, finishing off the can, throwing it, then taking another one.

"Specify."

Chi-Chi sighed. "Ya' know what I mean. A girl to _date_."

"Oh. What's it to you?"

The girl shrugged. "Just wonderin'."

"Well, if you must _know_," He took a sip. "No one." Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at this, but Vegeta merely shrugged. "No girl has ever piqued my _inter_-_est_." He enunciated the last word again.

Chi-Chi nodded, while taking another sip, spilling most of the can onto her lap. She didn't even take notice. "Wait, so you mean you've _never_ been with a girl before?"

"No. I never said that. I _have _been with a girl before. Many, many, girls." He added with a sly smirk. "I've just never really been interested in any. Just fucked 'em an' left." He grinned widely.

Chi-Chi looked away and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're _de-moral_."

"Whatta' 'bout you? You interested in anyone?" He came closer to her and whispered in her ear, as if to hide it from someone else. "If it's me, you can say so, I won't tell _no_ _one_."

Chi-Chi put her hand on his face and pushed it away, squishing his nose in progress. "Your breath reeks."

She then sighed as she spoke. "No, I'm not interested in anyone _either._" She lied. Even in her drunken state, she knew better than to discuss her love life with Vegeta. She didn't want to tell him about Goku. Strange as it was, she wanted to impress him, and she knew he would think less of her if he knew about her silly school-girl crush.

"Hmm..." He took yet another sip. "You ever been with anyone before?"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "That's kinda' personal, don't ya' think?"

He shrugged. "I told you 'bout mine, it's only fair you tell me 'bout yours. Somethin' 'bout 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours'."

"Wha..?" She looked at him questioningly. "I don't think that phrase has _anything_ to do with this situation."

"Whatever. Ya' still have ta' answer." He took another sip.

"Alrighty. Ummm..." She took a sip. "Nope. I've never been with _anyone_."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to look at her questioningly. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well, yeah." He took a sip. "I'd expect you to have had at least a couple boyfriends, or whatever it is you losers call them."

Ignoring the insult, she spoke. "I think we've already established the fact that I am nothing like you made me out to be."

They continued to stare at each other for a while. They were increasingly close now; the sides of their bodies touching, and their faces only inches apart now that they faced each other.

"Well, that's true." He whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

They just stared. No need for movement, no need for words. They didn't even pause to take a sip. They didn't even notice the blasting sirens from outside. They didn't even notice the big commotion downstairs as everyone remaining in the party filed out into the backyard, escaping the wrath of the law. Didn't even notice the door smash open, and the sounds of footsteps near them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Finally, Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked away from each other and up at someone standing right in front of them, looking down with a superior fashion.

Even in their state, they knew who he was; an officer. The police. His outfit and badge gave that away.

"Two lovers in the midst of drinking their life away." He spoke with disgust. "Alright up. Get up."

"What?" They both spoke simultaneously.

The officer sighed. "From the looks of it, I know that you two are not of legal age yet. Unless you can prove me wrong, I'm taking you, as they say, _downtown_."

It took a while for his words to finally sink in. "Wha-? You can't do that! My father would _kill_ me! You can't even prove that we've been drinking anyways!" Chi-Chi spoke with fear.

"Are you serious? I know you're drunk and all, but how _stupid_ do you think I am? Get up. _Now_." The officer left his playful tone of voice for one of authority.

With much sorrow, Chi-Chi got up, as Vegeta followed.

The officer went up to her, turned her around, and took out his handcuffs.

All Chi-Chi noticed next was the sound of a thud behind her, as Vegeta picked her up, and they jumped upwards, breaking the roof as they smashed through.

They were flying over the city with great speed, piercing through the air. Vegeta held onto Chi-Chi as tightly as he could.

Finally, Chi-Chi opened her eyes to be met with a pair of onyx ones. They were emotionless, as if a shield had hidden his feelings away.

"Slow down, Vegeta!"

He did as he was told, and soon they were moving at a slow pace. They were far away from the house now.

"What the hell happened there!?" She screamed.

"Nothing. He was gon' to put handcuffs on you, so I punched his brains out."

"WHAT!? YOU PUNCHED A FRIGGIN' POLICE OFFICER!?" She couldn't believe it.

"Relax spaz, in the darkness; he did not see how we looked like. He 'as no pictures or records anyways. Now would you rather have gon' to jail?"

Chi-Chi calmed down now. She took in a deep breath as she looked to the side at the moon. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Vegeta gave his crooked, side smirk. "Aren't I always?"

It was a silence before Chi-Chi gasped. "What about everyone else!? Bulma, Juuhachi, Krillin...oh, no.."

"Calm down, woman; they all got away too. I saw them escape from the back. There was no one else left."

"Oh, good, good." She let out a breath. "So what now?" She spoke as they continued to fly at a very slow pace.

"Well, I'm gon' take you home. I'd love to mess up someone else's house but it's late. An' I gots to get home, too."

Chi-Chi nodded. Shockingly, she didn't want to go home. This was the most fun she had in a long time. But it was late, and even though her dad was probably at work now, and wouldn't come back until morning to notice she was missing, she was tired and in desperate need of sleep.

They flew back the rest of the way in silence. The only thing they said to each other was the directions to Chi-Chi's house. They finally arrived.

Vegeta slowly made his descent. He dropped Chi-Chi on her front yard, as he calmly levitated back up without a word.

"Hey, wait!" Chi-Chi called out from beneath.

Vegeta stopped to look down at her. "What?"

The girl bit her lip. "Thanks."

He merely nodded his head, before rising back up and flying now at a tremendous pace back to his own house.

"I guess that wasn't _so _bad after all." Chi-Chi smiled. It was much better than that, even.

Her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by a rush of feelings that swept over her, as she bent forwards and spewed out everything she had ate all over her front porch.

"Ahh..." She murmured as she wiped a hand over her mouth. She took a look around. There was throw-up all over her porch. Her dad was going to kill her.

But she didn't care. She just went inside and fell onto the comfort of her bed.

It had been a good night.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

You know what would be just friggin' amazing? Is if you reviewed. Seriously. It's great. A LOT of fun. You should try it. And if you already have, try it again! Just a suggestion...

CHA-LA-LA REVIEW! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Careful Where You Stand

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I changed/erased the things on Chapter Four to make Chi-Chi seem less desirable/wanted/popular and all that. It's just, I decided to take this story in a different direction than I previously intended, by making Chi-Chi, kind of, unpopular. I also changed it so that nobody knows that Vegeta is the Prince of Saiymayn. Except himself, of course. Nothing major, I just took out some tiny details, so you don't need to go back and re-read it or anything. I know, it may seem weird, or sudden, and all, but just read on, and I promise it'll make sense after a while.

Oh, and as a side note, nobody outside of the little group (Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Krillin, etc..) knows that Goku saved the world against King Piccolo. They just think that the king demon magically disappeared. They are aware that Goku is a martial artist (from his escapades in the Tenkachi Budokai) but they don't know just _how good_ he is (controlling Ki, flying, etc.). In the party he flew so fast that no one even saw him.

Sorry for the long A/N! I just had so much to say….

Disclaimer: My love belongs to another...

* * *

******Chapter Seven: Careful Where You Stand**

* * *

"...in my sleep, dude."

Part of the football team, bearing their team's red letterman jackets, stood against the hall lockers, waiting for the bell to ring. Their hollers and laughter could be heard coursing through the entire school.

"Yeah, that's the only place you _can_ screw her, is in your dreams!" One of the boys said, much to the laughter of his friends.

"Shut up!" The first boy yelled, playfully pushing the other one.

After the laughter died down, they spoke again.

"So what about you, Goku? Get any action at the party?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. I know most of the time you don't get what's going on, but it's a fact that you hook-up with a girl at every party. Don't know _how,_ I've always figured that the girl does all the work while you just follow idly." Chuckles were followed after.

"Yeah...so who was it this time?" A blonde-haired teammate nudged him on the arm.

"Hehe..." Goku scratched the back of his neck, wrinkling his sports jacket. "Well, no one, actually."

"What? Are you sure? Maybe you were just making out with someone but you didn't realize that's what it was." Even more laughter was ventured out.

Goku shrugged. "Yea-yeah. It's the truth."

"Well, then, where were you for the whole party? I just figured that's what you were doing."

"Oh, that. I was with somebody."

"Who?" They all sharply inquired.

"A girl."

"So wait-." The blonde-haired boy put his hands out to stop him. "You were with a girl, and you _didn't _hook-up with her?"

Goku shook his head.

Stunned, the boy continued. "Wha-? Well, who was she?"

The fighter cleared his throat. "Chi-Chi."

Looks of surprise were exchanged. "Chi-Chi?!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?" Goku naively asked.

"Well," Another boy spoke. "She's hot and all, but she's... just, so..._annoying_."

Goku furrowed his brows. He leaned back against the locker. "No, she isn't."

"Umm...yeah. She kind of is."

"Yep. It's like every time in Science, whenever I want to say _one_ word to someone, she turns to me, and goes 'Shhh!' I talk again, she tells the friggin' teacher on me! What is this, pre-school? It's like, what went up your ass and _died_?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"There's a shock." One of the guys murmured. Luckily, Goku did not hear.

"I don't know how you don't see it, dude. It's so obvious. Maybe you're just blinded by her hotness. But a girl's only allowed to have so much crazy packed." A boy with a mohawk elaborated.

A boy with a shaved head started to speak. "Wait, so what'd you guys do, anyways?"

Goku shrugged again. "Nothing really." He started to scratch the back of his neck nervously as he spoke again. "But I think we're kind of, like, going out now."

Shocked, everyone's eyes flew wide open.

"Ho-how?"

"What!?"

"You're going _out _with her? But how? You've never gone out with anyone before! And you choose _Chi-Chi_? Of all people?"

Before Goku could speak again, the ding of the bell was heard, and slowly, everyone filed out. Usually, the group of guys wouldn't have cared, but they needed to attend their classes these days to keep their average up for a spot on the team.

The black-haired boy stayed back with Goku, though, as they both headed off to their classes.

Walking side-by-side, the boy put his hand around Goku's shoulders, as a comrade would, which was hard to do, considering the fighter's enormous height.

"Look," The boy began. "You're one of my best friends, Goku, and I just want to help you. But you can be so _clueless_ sometimes."

Goku sighed. "You know, I'm real sick of you guys picking on me all the time."

"Sorry. It's just, well, Chi-Chi may appear to be popular, and loved, and all that shit, but she's _not_. She just hangs out with all the people who are. As in you, Bulma, Yamcha, etc, etc. But nobody else _really _likes her. The only reason anyone has asked her out, is 'cause they wanna see who can _finally_ hook up with her. But of course, she won't do anything, 'cause she's just _so_ uptight. None of us will actually _date_ her."

Goku took a minute to absorb all this, before speaking again. "Look, Lint, what do you want from me?"

Lint took his arm of his shoulder and stopped the both of them. Facing Goku, he put his hands up, palms facing upwards, as in self-defense. "Listen, do whatever you want, but dating a girl like_ her_, will _ruin_ your reputation. Now you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Goku didn't answer. The second bell rang.

"Just think about it." Lint walked away, leaving Goku to stand alone in the midst of the hallway.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi could not stop smiling. The whole weekend a grin was plastered on her face, despite the presence of a blistering hangover and being bent over a toilet all day as her father interrogated her actions.

The whole while, though, she smiled. Chi-Chi finally knew what they meant in the movies when they said that 'the sun was shining, the birds were chirping', and all that. She refrained from calling him on Saturday, to avoid him seeing look like the living dead, and to not seem too eager. But by Sunday afternoon, she couldn't stand it anymore.

She took her father's jet to The Kame House. Although, she had to sit and watch as Goku, along with Krillin and Yamcha trained, she just thanked Kami that that pervert Roshi was out buying groceries with Launch. After about an hour or two, Krillin and Yamcha went out by themselves to "explore" (Chi-Chi figured out that Goku had told them that they were dating, and being respectful, they gave the two their space).

Nothing significant occurred then. The two carried on like usual, talking, laughing, going for a swim, but just the fact that they were now _going_ _out_, resulted in some small foreign behavior. Whether they realized it or not, they'd already shown signs that things had changed; just the little things like sitting closer to each other, looking at each other more, and feeling an extremely _slight_ duress at the mention of the opposite sex by one another.

She couldn't _wait_ to go to school now; to show off their relationship in front of everyone. Including that bitch Chelsea. She would hold his hand, she decided. When she saw him in the hall, she would reach out and grab his hand. She knew that Goku had never gone out with anyone before, and even though she was well aware of his "scandals" at parties, Chi-Chi knew that some of her actions would seem a bit unusual.

**_'Oh well. Someone has to teach him.'_**

All dressed, and ready to go, she stuffed down the last piece of her French toast, and went outside to join Bulma in her car.

She threw her backpack in the backseat, and took the passenger's without so much as a glance to her friend.

After minutes of silence, as Chi-Chi looked to the opposite side, Bulma spoke.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry, Chi-Chi."

No answer.

She sighed. "You know how I'm like when I get drunk. I can't control it. It's like I'm a different person."

"Well, then, don't get drunk."

"I can't. I want to; I _need _to. I'm not you, Chi-Chi, I wanna have fun."

Chi-Chi let out an angry breath. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, looking at her friend questioningly.

One hand still on the wheel, Bulma ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, you can have fun whilst sober. I'm just not built that way."

Chi-Chi pressed her lips into a thin line.

"It doesn't matter anyways; I'm still really sorry, I should've been more considerate. I left you like a thousand messages this weekend telling you that, but whatever. Can we just forget it?" she looked over to her friend. "…..what's new?"

As much Chi-Chi wanted to be mad (she loved holding grudges), she let it go, wanting to tell her friend her important news.

"Well..._something_'s new.." She half-grinned, uncrossing her arms.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"Well, you know _Goku_…?"

Bulma chuckled. "Yes, I'm familiar with his work."

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, Chi-Chi continued. "I think we're, like, going out, now." She bounced in her seat, giddily.

"_Really_?" The heiress sounded astonished, eyes wide open.

"Yes, what's so surprising about that?" Chi-Chi was offended now. She expected her friend to be surprised, but mostly happy; not as if it was the craziest idea in the world.

"No, no. Nothing wrong with that! That's awesome! It's what you've always wanted! It's just, I didn't know Goku was _capable_ of going out with someone."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms once again and grunted. "Well, I'll have you know that he was _more _than aware of the situation, Bulma. Despite your opinion, he was and is, genuinely _happy_ to be going out with me."

"Alright, alright, Chi-Chi. Geez, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hmph."

"_Anyways_, that's great, Chi-Chi, really, truly great. I'm happy for you." Bulma smiled at her friend.

Chi-Chi slowly uncrossed her arms, and smiled timidly at her friend. "….thanks."

"So, have you told anyone yet?"

"Just you, so far. And I think Goku told Krillin and Yamcha, too, though." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason, no reason…" Bulma took in a breath. "Well, actually, I think you should refrain from telling anyone, right now.."

"Why?"

"It's just, I don't…think," Bulma knew she had to be careful with her word choice, now. Any word, misplaced, and Chi-Chi would blow a fuse. "That…that people would, _approve_, you know?"

Chi-Chi sighed. The only reason she didn't get mad was because she was expecting this answer, and she knew exactly what Bulma meant. Still, she had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"You know, I just don't think that a lot of people would feel, good, about you two, together. It might upset the social balance. And it might, hurt, Goku….you know?" She was hesitant to say the last sentence.

"Because he's popular and I'm not?" She had a bit of an edge to her voice, now. She couldn't help it; Chi-Chi knew what Bulma was saying, but it was one thing to think it in your head, and another thing to have someone else, your so-called _best_ _friend_, say it.

"No, no. You're popular, Chi-Chi….."

"You don't have to lie, Bulma," Her tone was softer now. She looked to her side. "I know I'm not popular. I just hang out with you guys, who _are_."

Some silence passed before one of them spoke.

"Just….just don't tell anyone, okay? Until you're sure." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi let out a breath. "Whatever."

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

She decided against the whole 'holding-his-hand' thing. Chi-Chi figured her blue-haired friend was right; it might boost her status, but it would definitely hurt Goku's. She knew he probably didn't even care; compared to saving the _whole world_ against King Piccolo, this was nothing, of no importance.

But still, somewhere, deep inside, she knew that she could not handle anymore of their peers' rude words.

The school hallways were getting empty; the bell had already rang and everyone was making their way to class. Bulma was headed to the library on the other side of campus, so the heiress had quickly dropped off her friend and drove off to the East. As Chi-Chi entered the school, she spotted a picture of Chelsea, along with the rest of the cheerleaders, in the trophy showcase. She then, decided, right there, that she didn't _care_ about the stupid social order of things. If she wanted to hold his hand, she would hold his hand! Hell, if she wanted to make out with him in the middle of the hallway, well then, that's just what she would do.

Who gives a fuck what other people think?

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

Goku's head was flat down against the desk, his arms around it as he looked around restlessly.

"Hey, Goku!" Chi-Chi practically screamed as she rushed to take the seat beside his, pushing another girl headed for the same place out of the way.

"Oh, hey..." He said, slowly picking his head off the table to look at her.

She smiled widely at him, showing off all her pearl-white teeth. "What's up?"

"Oh," he chuckled nervously. "Nothing, really."

Chi-Chi nodded her head thoughtfully. "Cool, cool." She looked around for a minute before slowly reaching out her hand and grabbing his, hooking them together.

Goku looked down at this scene, thinking for a minute before basking at how warm, and reassuring her hand was. He smiled up at her then, leaving his out-of-characteristically sad demeanor behind_._

They just smiled at each other, forgetting their whole scenery, leaving the whole classroom behind.

Goku tore his glance away from her for a second to take a peek at the students filing in to the classroom. He caught sight of Lint as the boy looked at Chi-Chi disapprovingly, then glancing at their hooked hands and quickly making eye-contact with Goku, shaking his head fiercely.

As the spiky-haired fighter saw some of the guys from the football team coming in behind Lint, Goku quickly tore his hand away from Chi-Chi, folding them on his desk.

Chi-Chi looked at him questioningly. "Wha-?" She was about to ask when she saw Goku's friends coming in the class. "Oh." She nodded her head knowingly. Looked like even the clueless Goku knew what was going on.

She looked away to hide the pain evident on her face. "Never mind." It was barely a whisper, although with his extra-sensitive ears, Goku caught it.

He bowed his head in shame.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hmph. I'm surprised you were able to make it out of bed." A familiar condescending tone called.

Chi-Chi closed her locker, to find a certain pompous Saiymayn leaning against the other lockers, arms crossed, smirk in place.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I couldn't even feel the alcohol."

"And is that why your porch now reeks of your stench?"

"Wha-! That is so-...wait a minute..." Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "How would _you_ know?"

"Woman..." Vegeta shook his head. "I could hear you up-chuck from a mile away...if only you pathetic Americans could hold your liquor..." He sighed.

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth. "Was there something you wanted, _Vegeta_?" She spit out his name.

His smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl. "What? Am I not allowed to talk to you now that you're sober? Now that you've got other _options_?" The look on his face was threatening, but surprisingly, it held a twinge of sorrow, which quickly went away before anyone could notice.

She stared at him for a while, furrowing her eyebrows, before sighing and looking away. "No, Vegeta. But could you save the insults? I'd rather not have one more person on my case."

"What do you mean?"

Chi-Chi took a deep breath. She hugged her textbooks tighter against her chest and started to walk away. She murmured, again. "Never mind."

He was quick to catch up with her. Walking side-by-side, many glances were sent their way, most of them as if to say'what is _he_ doing with _her'_?

"What's with you, woman? Pick yourself up. Your sad display is pathetic."

Chi-Chi didn't answer. She just gritted her teeth and refrained from punching him in the face. Not that it would have had much effect on him, anyways.

Vegeta looked over at her and grunted. "Sorry.." he mumbled incoherently, quite enough only for Chi-Chi to hear.

"Look around Vegeta; do you not_ see_ everyone staring?" She continued to walk ahead, moving at a very slow pace.

He took a quick glance around. "Yes. Your point?"

"Look at _how _they're staring. Cold, cutting; as if I'm the worst _scum _they've ever seen." She said mono-tonelessly, without any hint of emotion.

Vegeta didn't speak. He continued to walk slowly beside Chi-Chi, looking at her as she spoke.

"It's not like it matters. I should be used to it by now, anyways. Anyonewould _kill _for someone like Bulma. Me? I'm just there. I look at people; they look away. And that's only if they don't mutter some nasty comment first." She wasn't speaking to Vegeta anymore; it was as if she was saying these comments to herself.

They soon came to the end of the hallway, where only a single window remained. Chi-Chi stood still in front of the window, staring out. Vegeta still stood beside, looking at her.

He shook his head and looked away. "I don't know what you want me to say, woman 'cause I sure as hell will not _pity_ you. Your so-called problems are nothing of importance. You should not care what others think. Fuck them all. They can go to hell."

Chi-Chi let out a small, wavering chuckle. "Easier said than done."

He looked back at her. "So what? You gonna _let_ them walk all over you? Woman..." He shook his head again. "You're gonna let one stupid comment ruin you. I must say...I'm disappointed. I thought you were stronger than that." He paused for dramatic break. "Guess I was wrong…" His whole speech seemed like a forced façade, but Chi-Chi knew that deep down, he truly _was_ disappointed.

Slowly, he started to walk away, just as the bell rang, and everyone filed out, leaving Chi-Chi to stand alone in the midst of the hallway.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXX**

"…Tris and Lapel, Mike and Ralasia, Peri and Cam, and Vegeta and Goku. These will be your partners for the history project. Now I don't want to hear _any _complaints, I will not change it."

As the teacher went back to his desk, slowly, and silently, students got out of theirs to meet with their new partners.

Vegeta just continued to sit in his chair, unsurprisingly arms crossed, but the grimace on his face was even bigger than usual.

**_'With that blasted moron, I'm going to fail the project. He wouldn't know history if it shot him up the ass! Damn it. Damn it all!"_**

"Hey, Vegeta!" The spiky-haired prince looked up to see his cheerful partner standing in front of his desk, looking down on him with his normal joyful expression.

"What?" Vegeta spoke with a slight edge.

"Let's work on the project!" His happy tone did not falter.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose.."

"Good, good. Alright, so…? What did you have in mind?" The tall warrior asked as he sat on the chair placed next to Vegeta.

"Why? Can't you come up with anything on your own?"

Goku shrugged. "Yes, but, I was just wondering. We're supposed to do this together, after all.."

"Well? Let's hear it. What is your plan?" He stared at his partner impatiently.

"Well, we're supposed to just pick a country, right? So, I was thinking, what about Egypt?"

He contemplated this before speaking. "Pick a country? You idiot. Let's do Saiymayn." Vegeta spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but a _lot _of people are gonna want to do that. Let's be different."

The short teenager sighed in exasperation. "Yes, but we will do it _better_. We are actually from there, after all.."

"Alright, I guess so.." Goku slowly nodded his head. "So when did you want to meet up?"

"Meet up? Why would we do that?"

"Because, Mr. Brahm said that this was the only class time we were going to get, so…yeah.."

Vegeta groaned loudly in frustration. Not only was he going to have to put up with this idiot, but he was going to have to use his own free-time, the only time he could escape the tiring clutches of humanity, to do it.

He shrugged. "I don't-…I don't care. Anytime. I _guess_.." He added tiredly.

"Okay," Goku spoke with standard glee, oblivious to his partner's despair. "How 'bout this Saturday? My house? You know where it is, right?"

"Yes. Fine. Whatever." He waved him off, as a boss would dismiss his employee.

With nothing more to say, they both just sat there, their thoughts concerned with different subjects, as the murmur of their classmates rose around them.

"Hey, Vegeta..?" Goku finally spoke.

The mentioned snapped his head around to face his partner.

"Can I ask you something?" The third-class Saiymayn asked, quite timidly.

"As long as it's not stupid." He spoke stoically.

"Okay…um…so…" He scratched the back of his neck. "What do you think of Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta was taken aback by this question. What was the deeper meaning of this? Why did he care? The prince furrowed his brows. "Why do you ask?"

Goku shrugged, attempting to seem non-chalant. "I'm just wondering."

"No. Nobody ever just 'wonders' something." He smirked on the inside, thinking of the irony of how he had previously done just that to the raven-haired girl. "Why do you care?"

The other teen sighed. "Well, it's just that…everybody has been saying stuff about her, and, well, I just want to see if you also think that. I know you don't know her very well, but yeah….."

Vegeta scowled, as if disgusted by the opposing male. "You're pathetic. People like you truly sadden me." Goku frowned. Vegeta continued. "You shouldn't care what other people say. It's cowardly to let others form your thoughts, your opinions."

Two motivation speeches in one day. Vegeta inwardly shook his head. He hated how people at this school were so affected by others. It was weak. And if there was one thing the Saiymayn Prince hated, it was weakness.

"Oh.." Goku spoke softly. He looked away, and they both just stayed quiet for the remainder of the class.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

"Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear..."

She ran her hand along the wall, tracing the outline of the cracks and dents staining the white plaster.

"You are someone else." She gently placed her whole hand against the surface.

"I am still right here." She whispered. Slowly, she leaned her upper body against the wall, tracing the lines now with her eyes.

"That's beautiful."

Chi-Chi didn't move. She brought her head to look down at her old, worn-out soccer cleats. Not having gone shopping in a while, these were her only option. But as usual, she didn't care. Despite it being a bit uncomfortable, and _small_, it simply did not matter; much less the disheveled appearance.

"It's Nine Inch Nails." She answered the voice from behind.

A familiar gentle chuckle was heard. "I didn't know you listened to Nine Inch Nails."

"I didn't know you knew who they were." She still didn't turn around as she heard a step towards her.

"I didn't. You told me about them, remember? Unlike everyone else, you were nice about it. You didn't scream, or call me stupid."

Chi-Chi absently nodded her head.

"But I thought they were rock? I didn't know you liked rock."

"People can surprise you." Even softer, she spoke.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here? Did you lose your time-table again?" She placed her forearm against the wall to lean on, still facing the opposite way from her visitor.

A small, yet comforting laugh filled her ears. "No. Not this time. Bathroom. I- I saw you here. I wanted to see what you were up to."

She nodded her head again, slowly, without purpose. "Nice.." A vacant answer.

A sigh, filled with obvious frustration, came from behind. "Chi-Chi….." The guest spoke softly.

The black-haired teen finally turned around, calmly, gracefully, and made direct eye-contact with her visitor. Unlike her usual self, her face remained stoic, expression-less, yet it contained a soft, unspoken sadness. She leaned back against the wall, her hands behind her.

"Yes, Goku?" She said his name without the normal intensity as before.

Goku didn't walk closer; he just held their gaze, as if that closed the distance between them.

"Are you sad?" Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at his naivety. The look on his face showed all his innocence. Just a child in a teen's body. Too gentle to hurt anybody undeserving.….**_ 'But you.' _**She thought dryly.

She chuckled, yet it was free of humor. "No, Goku. Why would I be?"

"You just seemed, kind of, different. But I've never been good at this stuff anyways." He shook his head.

"Did I hurt you?" He took a step forward.

"No. Of course not. You didn't even touch me."

"Not that way."

Chi-Chi sighed. She twisted her head to look to her side, to the window at the end of the hallway. "It's not you that hurt me, Goku."

"You know, Vegeta told me something today. Something that made me shut-up."

He continued when she didn't answer. "He said, 'You shouldn't care what other people say. It's cowardly,'". Goku shrugged. "I know it's not much of a poem, unlike that 'Shucks-fear' guy, but it made me rethink something's."

"Such as?"

"You." Chi-Chi brought her head back in surprise at his bluntness.

Goku took another step forward, closing the distance between them, trapping Chi-Chi against the wall.

"You're the only one who's nice to me, Chi-Chi. You're the only one who stops to actually care. I know I can be difficult sometimes, because I don't get everything, but you never yell. You're patient...Gentle."

Chi-Chi gave him a soft smile at his words as she looked up at him. She was genuinely touched by his words. Nobody ever looked past her angry and nagging exterior to see how much she truly cared. She grinned more widely, not showing any teeth, but it fully reached her eyes.

Goku gently cupped the side of her face, brushing her hair back and running his thumb over the soft surface of her cheek. He lowered his head so that it was almost level with hers, and it was so close that their noses were just barely touching.

Softly, he spoke in a whisper. "I don't care what anyone thinks, Chi. I like you. I can't explain the feelings I get when I see you, or be close to you, like this," he brushed his other hand against her forehead to put her stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know what it is. But I like it. It's…it's warm. Like you. And- I- I don't want that to go away."

Chi-Chi's breath faltered at their close proximity. They had been near each other before, but never like this. As sad as it may seem, Chi-Chi had never been close to _anyone _like this, before. Her body remained unmoving, too startled to react. It was then she noticed how handsome he really was. His strong, chiseled jaw, his kind brown eyes, and his clean, shaven, stubble. And his scent- oh, his scent! She was sure that he didn't take as many showers as he should, but strangely, that was just the way Chi-Chi liked it. He had a strong, musky smell. Like the outdoors, the balmy mountain breeze that hugged your body on a warm morning. It was intoxicating. Handsome was not the word, no. It was much more. He was, in a word, beautiful.

Goku, then, brought his forehead to place directly against hers. "Who cares what other people think?" He breathed huskily, his voice laced with desire. He licked his lips, looking down at hers in an almost hunger-like desire. Goku tightened his hold on the side of her face, and slowly, he brought his head even down further to meet his lips with hers.

"You do." She murmured quietly, almost forcing herself to say it, causing Goku to stop in his tracks.

He looked up at her from his lashes, clearly frustrated with her for ruining another one of his attempts.

"I don't." His voice was gritty, husky, which sent shivers up her arm but she wasn't going to give in, although she wish she did. How _much _she wished she did. He was so close to her now, any slight movement and their lips would be touching. She could move forward and _taste_ him, in all his husky form.

**_'No.' _**she internally shook her head, pushing him away, much to his chagrin. She turned the other way, not wanting to look at him.

"You say that now, but as soon as soon as someone sees us, you'll just push me away." She ran a hand through her hair. "And I won't blame you."

"I won't, Chi." His disappointed clearly showed. He took a step forward to grab her from behind, and was even more upset when she moved away.

"Just go, Goku." Still not facing him, she looked down to the ground as if searching for a way out.

"Chi-Chi…" He whispered, disbelievingly.

"Leave." She said a bit more forcefully this time, but it was still quiet.

Bowing his head down, he turned to leave but stopped midway in his tracks.

"No." He growled. Pivoting around, he grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist and spun her around, pinning her against his muscled chest. Her eyes were wide with shock and fright, but before she could respond, he crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his hand in her hair to push her against himself.

It started out forcefully, Goku kissed her with vigor completely unlike him, but then as Chi-Chi got over her initial shock and melted onto him, he replied by making it more gentle, soft, taking time to activate all her senses. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck, using it as a fulcrum to push her body against his. It was a gentle kiss, tender, yet filled with compassion. His mouth was warm, moving against hers in a passionate manner, in no hurry. It was as if the whole world had stopped, everything put on pause just to capture this moment, the two of them, setting away all their problems for one instant. One minute of pure, unadulterated passion.

Goku tasted like honey, almost as sweet as he looked. He then pressed his tongue against her teeth, gently asking for access which she willingly gave. They explored each other's mouth, tracing each other's every inch, searching for any way to be closer. Goku slowed down the kiss now, taking the time to enjoy it, and as he did, Chi-Chi moaned against his mouth in amiable pleasure.

Smirking of his success, he calmly pulled her off him, as he gradually broke off the kiss.

The fighter slowly opened his eyes, to be met with a pair of affectionate brown ones. Arms still around each other, breathing heavily, he gently pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes again, taking in her scent, her essence; her everything. They breathed in hurried tones against each other, not wanting to let go.

"It's Shakespeare, by the way." Chi-Chi whispered quietly between breaths.

Goku took his forehead off hers to stare her in the eyes. "What?"

"What you said, earlier," She smiled kindly. "It's Shakespeare, not Shucks-fear. It's okay. It's a difficult name."

Goku just stared at her for a while, before letting out a soft chuckle and pulling her in for a hug.

He pressed his head into the crook of her neck as he pushed his nose in her hair.

"Only you, Chi-Chi." He whispered, ever-so-tenderly. "Only you."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXX**

Please review ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Easy To Fall

A/N: To those of you who are wondering if Vegeta and Chi-Chi are going to get together or not, don't make any assumptions yet. They could, or they could not. Anything can happen. Chi-Chi could suddenly up and decide to run off into the sunset with Krillin. This story still has a ways to go, so you will just have to read on and see :)

Btw, I changed Chi-Chi's last name to Maoi, 'cause I think that's what it actually is (maybe. Idk).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Easy To Fall**

* * *

With a goofy small plastered on her face, Chi-Chi practically skipped around the halls, and listened absent-mindedly as her teachers droned on about the quantum of physics.

At lunch, she sat at her regular spot with Bulma, (minus Juuhachi), and a bunch of other girls whom she never bothered to remember the names of.

"So, did you hear what happened with Mel and Gibson?" A black-haired girl sitting diagonal to Chi-Chi asked.

She was sporting an extremely low-cut black halter top, and Chi-Chi noticed that every time she would get near the opposite sex, she'd press her forearms together in a sad attempt to make a certain anatomy seem larger. Her face was caked with make-up, and her eye-brows were drawn on so poorly, they resembled a seismograph.

Chi-Chi scowled, disgusted at the girl's sheer presence, shaking her head at what this generation had come to.

"I can't believe he'd _do _that to her!" Another girl shrieked.

Bulma, sitting beside Chi-Chi, flipped her hair and spoke with a pompous tone. "I just can't believe she was stupid enough to fall for it. I mean, it was literally written _on his ass_!"

The rest of the girls, minus an uncaring Chi-Chi, all joined in for a laugh.

"So, Bulma," an excessively primped blonde asked. "How's it going with _you_ and _Yamcha?_"

The resplendent heiress smiled. "Great. Per usual."

"You know," A brunette put her elbows on the table and smiled coyly. "Yamcha's great and all, but why don't you go out with someone _else_?"

"Like who?"

"Like _Goku_." Chi-Chi suddenly choked on her bread. While she was having a coughing fit, the rest of the girls, minus Bulma, just stared at her disgustingly, as Bulma patted her on the back, being the only one to help her.

"So….? Why don't you?" One of the girls asked after Chi-Chi settled down, eager to resume the conversation.

Now interested in the conversation, Chi-Chi twisted her head to look at her friend.

"What? Why would I?" Bulma furrowed her brows, glancing at the piercing stare of her friend.

"What do you mean, 'why'? It's Goku! He's the most popular guy in school, and you're the most popular girl. It's the way it's supposed to be. It's like, the _law_."

The provocatively-dressed girl started to speak. "If I were you, I'd _so_ do it. Any girl would _love_ to go out with him."

Bulma ran a hand through her hair. She glanced again at Chi-Chi for a quick second before starting to speak. "So? Just 'cause we're both popular, doesn't mean anything. He's allowed to go out with anyone he wants," she shot yet another peek at her friend, but was delighted in the hint of a smile now on her face. "Status, or _whatever_, shouldn't matter."

"Um, yeah, it kind of does. Remember when you said that if I go out with Heinz, I wouldn't be allowed to hang out with you guys anymore?" The blonde spoke.

Bulma flushed, scratching the back of her head in Goku-fashion. "He-he, right..yeah. I forgot. But..but I was wrong. It shouldn't matter. And it _doesn't_. Got it?" She looked around expectantly, stopping at her raven-haired friend to grin at her beaming expression.

The other girls nodded eagerly, not wanting to upset her.

"Anyways.." The conversation continued. "Did you guys _see _what Elsa was wearing?"

As the other girls gossiped vivaciously, Chi-Chi leaned over to her blue-haired friend.

"Hey, thanks." She whispered, giving a smile.

"No problem." Bulma reciprocated the grin. "That's what friends are for, right?"

With a tight nod, Chi-Chi started to eat the rest of lunch, in peaceful silence, as her blue-haired friend joined in on the discussion.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**BRIIINNGGG**_

'_**Finally!"**_

After nearly tearing her hair out waiting for her class to end, Chi-Chi was rewarded with the sound of the bell, indicated the end of her school day.

She _hated_ History. Other than the fact of it being a complete waste of time, she was completely alone in that class. She didn't really know anyone there, so every second day at block 8, Chi-Chi Maoi really got a taste of what it was like to truly be alone.

As soon as the sweet sound of the ringing tocsin reached her ears, she picked up all of her stuff and tore out of the classroom, not caring whether or not the teacher had even dismissed her.

She was excited; ever since their kiss (she blushed fifty shades every time she thought about it), she hadn't seen Goku. She had no classes with him the rest of the day, and he had been at football practice with his idiot friends during lunch.

Now it was the end of the day; she was free to do whatever she wanted.

"Hey Chi!" a voice called from inside the crowd surrounding the hallways.

Chi-Chi turned around to see a wave of teal hair headed her way.

"What's up?" She asked as Bulma stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't drive you home today; a couple friends and I are headed to the mall." The heiress quickly continued when she saw the saddened look enter her friend's face. "You wanna come?"

Chi-Chi let out a small chuckle. "No-no, it's fine. You go ahead. And have fun." She forced a smile. "I'll catch the bus or something."

Bulma frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, I can make space in my car. I don't really have any, but I can make Raquel take her own car, and she can-."

"Bulma! It's _fine_. Really. Go ahead."

She sighed. "Alright. I'm really sorry, though, Chi."

The opposing female shook her head. "Don't be." After a brief, awkward silence, she spoke again. "Well, I'll see you later, then." Chi-Chi turned to walk away, as her blue-haired friend was soon surrounded by a bunch of giggling teenage girls.

Slowly pushing through the crowd of people, Chi-Chi headed towards her locker to put all of her stuff away. She wasn't going to take any textbooks home; she had already finished all the homework during Home-Room. Chi-Chi hadalways prided herself in her ability to excel in school.

Taking her back-pack out, she closed her locker and headed out.

Outside, she just took a minute to stop and take in the view. Unlike everyone else her age, she actually appreciated the beauty that surrounded them-and she wasn't talking about the people.

The trees, the clear, milky-blue sky that blended so perfectly with the clouds; they all just affected her in a way she couldn't explain. Calming, in the midst of a storm; a way to forget it all.

"Move!" A harsh voice called from behind. It was then that Chi-Chi realized that she was holding up the line. She was standing in the middle of the outdoor stairs, making her peers have to maneuver around her.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly rushed down the stairs and out of the way, not wanting anyone to give her any more attention than she required.

Reaching the bottom, she started to slow down again. She realized she had nowhere to be. The bus wouldn't come for another 30 minutes, so all she could do was just wait around.

Chi-Chi went towards a small patch of grass bearing an ever-so-green willow tree. Perching herself underneath it, she leaned back against the hard trunk, her backpack resting beside her. She flattened her feet straight out in front of her, observing her wiggling toes as a way to pass the time.

Chi-Chi glanced around her. It was a Tuesday afternoon; the next day was a Professional Holiday, which meant that now, all the kids were planning something.

She noticed everyone standing in groups, chatting, laughing, and maybe planning to go to the mall or something.

Chi-Chi sighed. It was always the same. She didn't even know what she had done to make her peers despise her so. Just because she was a little bit more serious than others, and didn't like to joke around as much, _and _she had regular episodes of rage and unrequited tantrums, _and _she yelled and nagged people a lot, _and_- okay, maybe she understood why.

They usually wouldn't show their animosity directly to her face, only due to the fact that she was friends with the most popular girl in the school, but she knew they did not like her. She wasn't stupid, after all. It would just be the little things; like sending her dirty looks, never involving her in any of their discussions, or inviting her to any gatherings. But Goku's friends were awful, though. They would make no attempt to hide their hostility towards her; any comment would just slip right out of their mouths with no thought.

It used to be worse. Back in middle school, she had no friends. Forced to just sit back and admire from afar.

But then in high school, Bulma came. She was a new student, and, having no other options, Chi-Chi quickly took the chance to make her acquaintance. In mere months Bulma had become one of the most popular girls in school, rapidly snatching everyone's approval. But even with all the power that she had, she could not take Chi-Chi with her to the top. It was a strained friendship, and it wavered many times, but they were there for each other, and Chi-Chi was glad for Bulma's companionship.

Her eyes then quickly fell to a group of boys, four of them, crowded together by a blue, 4-by-4 Chevron truck. She recognized those jackets from anywhere; they were the ones that belonged to the football team, the red, letterman jackets with the school's symbol embroidered on the sleeve.

Seeing the well-known, black, gravity-defying hair leaning back against the trunk of the car, she practically jumped up, grabbed her back-pack and ran closer.

She didn't care that he was with his friends; they disliked her, but who cared by now?

As she neared them, though, she stopped abruptly, a small, somber frown entering her face.

There were two girls with them, laughing, pushing the guys' shoulder in an I'm-so-horny-but-I'm-way-too-classy-to-jump-you-right-now way.

She didn't mind the girls, she was accustomed to their disgusting behavior by now, but what upset her was that one of them was standing beside Goku, feeling up his jacket in an more-than-obvious way as she ran her hand through his salient hair.

She shook the frown off her face, threw her backpack on her shoulders, and let out a tiny, determined, grunt as she strode quickly towards them.

Chi-Chi subtly pushed one of the guys out of the way to get in the centre of their circle, suddenly ending whatever the hell they were laughing so loudly about.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku furrowed his brows and blinked a couple of times. The girl beside him made no movement to get away from him though, still running her scrawny, little, hand through his hair.

"What do _you _want, Frank-N-Furter?" The other girl put her hands on her hips and spoke with harsh scowl.

"If you're here to profess your love for Goku, do it another time, please." The guy she shoved spoke from behind her.

Chi-Chi ignored them. She put on her best stoic expression and spoke without a hint of emotion. "Yeah, I just wanted to see what you were up to." She said directly to the boy in question.

One of guys beside her, with his atrocious mo-hawk, coughed, subtly saying something, though it was incoherent. But apparently, everyone else had heard since they let out a small chuckle, excepting Goku.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, trying to keep her same, strong posture. She didn't know what he had said, but she knew it was about her, and she was sure it wasn't exactly _nice_.

"Oh, well, nothing much, really." Goku scratched the back of his neck, causing the girl to be forced away from him.

"Now that you've had your daily fill, why don't you go back to your little corner and jack-off to Goku's voicemail again?" The other guy beside her called. This comment prompted the rest of the guys to burst out into laughter, many stopping to give him a fist-bump.

Chi-Chi practically snarled. She whipped around, and put her hands on her hips, in the way all her peers knew as it was used right before a not-so-surprising temper tantrum.

"You moron. I'm a _girl_. I can't _jack_-_off_, as you so impolitely put it."

The boy finally stopped laughing and shook his head condescendingly. "It doesn't matter _what _you are; you're just a _loser_. A sad, unfortunately stubbled, _loser_."

Everyone else started to laugh even harder now, as Chi-Chi's strong demeanor slowly faltered. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked around. Everyone else was gawking towards them, some struggling to stifle small giggles.

She looked towards Goku and saw that he was looking back at her, with a frown on her face.

'_**At least he's not laughing with them.'**_She thought. But Chi-Chi knew it didn't matter; he had done nothing to stop it, and he never would.

She had to get away; she could not let them see how their words affected her. She quickly wiped away the tears, grabbed her backpack, and shoved the same guy again to get out of the circle.

She walked rapidly, not stopping to look back at them.

'_**I hate him!'**_ She thought. _**'I hate him! I hate him! How could I be so stupid? He doesn't care; he doesn't care at all!'**_

There was nothing she could do now; she couldn't hold back the tears. They streamed down her face as she walked away from them all.

She thought she heard her name being called, but she didn't respond. She kept on walking until she was at the bus-stop; well away from them so that she could not see anyone, anymore.

Chi-Chi threw her backpack on the bench, not caring whether it crushed or not.

She wiped away the tears with her hand, rubbing her eyes for extra measure.

When she opened her eyes, something solid stood right in front of her that was not there before. She screamed and jumped back, nearly landing on the street. Once she calmed down, she looked up and saw that same charcoal, black hair, those same ebony eyes, and that same frown planted on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She murmured softly, not having the energy to express her true emotions.

Goku furrowed his brows. He stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Go a_way, _Goku." She couldn't look at him, as she just concentrated on a bird perching itself on the stop sign. She did not see the offended expression that quickly entered his face.

"Don't be sad, Chi-Chi." He spoke so innocently, as a child would say to his crying mother.

Chi-Chi snarled. "What? Did your friends _let_ you come here? Did they give you their damned _permission _to come and make sure I was okay?" She left her soft tone to replace it with a rising yell.

Goku shook his head. "Chi…" He stepped closer.

"No!" She pushed his hands away. "No! You don't get to call me that! You don't! I hate you! I hate all of you! I hate this _stupid_ school, I hate those _stupid_ kids, and I hate you for being so _stupid _and _clueless _all the time!"

He wore a hurt expression on his face as he knitted his brows sadly, and took a step back from her. "That's not very nice."

Chi-Chi scoffed bitterly. "Nice? You want to talk to me about _nice_?" She snapped. "I don't care about your feelings, Goku! I don't c_are_! Just go back to your asinine friends, and leave me alone!" She could not contain the tears once more as they returned to stream down her face.

Goku blinked a couple of times, as he looked down at the pavement ground. "Is that really what you want?"

Voice cracking, she answered. "Yes."

With a grief-stricken expression, and a gentle nod, Goku turned around to walk away.

"N-no." She sighed, defeatingly.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Chi-Chi sighed once more. "I-I don't know." She spoke softly once again.

Goku couldn't help the grin that crept on his face. He turned around, and looked at her directly in the eyes, his smile still planted.

Chi-Chi scowled and crossed her arms. "What are you _smiling_ about?"

With his now even wider goofy grin, Goku walked closer, so that he was standing right in front of her. He was relieved when she didn't move away.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" He said in a playful tone.

Chi-Chi was taken aback. She uncrossed her arms and blinked a couple of times. "Er-what?"

"You know, a _date_. We are a couple, right? And that's what couples do. I think. Maybe. Isn't it?"

"Yea-yeah. Yeah, it is, but…."

"But what? I think it's normal for me to want to go on a date with my _girlfriend_." He smiled smugly.

Chi-Chi blushed. She was aware they were going out, but he had never called her his girlfriend before, and it sounded so good rolling off his tongue.

She sighed, though, somewhat frustratingly. She moved away from him to go and sit on the bench. She planted her elbows on her thighs as she observed her now-twiddling thumbs. "I don't wanna go on a date with you, Goku."

Slowly, he went to sit down beside her. Minutes passed by. Chi-Chi, solemnly, just stared down at her fingers, as Goku frowned at her.

"You know, I learned a new word today."

She nodded her head, absent-mindedly.

He continued, not noticing her uncaring tone. "Yeah, 'pulchritudinous'."

This caught her attention. She raised her head up to look at him. "What?"

"Pulchritudinous".

"I-I've never heard of that. Are you sure it's even a word?"

"Yeah. No joke. You can call the 'Oskfurt-."

"-Oxford." She corrected.

"-Oxford Dic-tion-ary," He pronounced carefully. "-Press, if you want."

"Hmp. That-that's actually pretty cool. What does it mean?"

"Beauty. It means, 'physical beauty'." She nodded her head. "When I read it, I thought of you."

Chi-Chi blinked a couple of times, as a small smile slowly crept on her face. "Re-really?"

"Yeah. You're my 'Pulchy', Chi-Chi." He grinned, his trademark smile.

"I'm your 'Pulchy'?" She smiled, and let out a small laugh. "That's actually really sweet."

After basking in this newfound glory, she quickly remembered what had happened just 10 minutes ago, and frowned as she sighed.

"I don't know, Goku."

He put on his usual confused expression, abandoning his smile. "You don't know what?"

"Are you really okay? With all this?"

"With all of _what_, Chi-Chi?"

"This." She motioned to the two of them. "Us. Are you okay with being ridiculed every single day?"

"Ridiculed?" He scratched his cheek.

"It means to be mocked, Goku. To be put-down. Made fun of."

"Oh." He furrowed his brows. "Well, I don't care."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

Goku shrugged. "Really. I don't."

She tilted her head. "You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I _don't_."

Chi-Chi let out a small laugh. "You do!"

"I don't!" He spoke like a child would, mid-tantrum.

"You d-." Goku quickly wrapped his hand around her mouth to keep her from speaking.

Surprised, Chi-Chi bit his finger, to which he responded by yelling out an astonished 'Ow!' and pulling away.

Goku nursed his hurt finger in his other arm as he pouted down at it. "Ouch, Chi-Chi! Why'd you bite me?"

She started to laugh, holding her stomach to keep from falling over.

"That's not very nice, Chi-Chi!"

At this, she started to laugh even harder, and soon, she fell off the bench as she lay on the ground, cackling widely.

"Chi-Chi! Stop laughing! I'm hurt!"

"Heh….oh! St-stop, Goku!" She yelled between laughs. "Yo-you're ma-making me pee!"

"Master Roshi said it's not polite to pee in front of others."

"BA-HA-HA-HA!" She yelled.

After several minutes of profusely chortling, as Goku pouted down at her, Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes, and slowly started to stand up.

"Oh…" She took deep breaths, trying to regain some composure.

"Are you done?" Goku frowned.

"I think so." She smiled. "Aw, are you offended?"

Goku looked away, as Chi-Chi sighed.

"Poor little Goku. You wanna go get some ice cream? Some yummy, yummy, ice cream?"

With these words, Goku's eyes seemed to brighten up like a child's on Christmas.

"At Java Jenkin's?" He asked excitedly.

"Mm-hmm."

"Pistachio cream pie?" His voice rose an octave.

"Your _favorite_."

"Alright, Chi-Chi!" He stood up, and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!"

With that, he sped through the streets faster than anybody could perceive, dragging Chi-Chi along behind him. He rushed through the sidewalk, carefully side-stepping the pedestrians, as Chi-Chi just screamed behind him.

"St-stop, Goku!" She yelled as he came to an abrupt halt, and she crashed against his arm.

"What, Chi-Chi? We're here." He spoke in an absent-minded tone, as he swung open the door of the tiny superette and entered.

Blinking, Chi-Chi just sighed and followed suit, though stumbling her way in.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her laughter filled the whole room.

"Puh-….please.." She breathed between laughs. "Please tell me..you…didn't."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he replied. "It's not my fault, Chi. It was called 'the poop deck'."

Laughing even harder, she spoke. "Well, how…the….hell….could you….." Her words were interrupted by a new spark of cackling.

"Poop, Chi-Chi. Poop. Why do you they'd call it 'Poop', if that was not their point?"

"Hehe…hehehe…" She breathed in and out a couple of times to steady herself. "Heheh…..Oh, my god." She sighed.

After her laughter was gone, she spoke again."You know, that's-that's actually a common misconception."

Goku raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side, mimicking a dog.

She continued. "'The poop deck'- oh shit!"

"Shit means poop, right? I don't get it." He frowned.

"No. Not that. I forgot my backpack." She thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Eh. Well, t was a piece of crap, anyways."

"So, like I was saying, 'the poop deck' actually gets its name because it refers to the partial deck above the ship's main corridor. It was only before indoor plumbing, and all that, that it's purpose of relieving oneself. And when a ship takes a- what? Why are you looking at me like that?" She knitted her brows.

A coy grin was plastered on his face. "You're so pretty." He said in a childish tone.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, flushing with embarrassment. "You 'gonna finish that?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, go ahead." He pushed it towards her. "I've already had 34." Goku spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't surprise me."Chi-Chi took a bite from the ice cream.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

After a brief silence, Goku spoke. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh…sure." Chi-Chi stood up to throw her ice cream away, and they both headed out the door.

The cool, evening air was brisk, causing Chi-Chi to shiver on demand. Goku, though, just took in a deep breath. He had always been fond of the outdoors.

Walking silently side-by-side, they headed to a park, on the end of the boulevard, and they continued to walk alongside its grassy entails.

"Hey, so, how did you do on the math test last week?"

Goku sighed. "Can we not talk about tests, Chi-Chi?"

"Why? You know, Goku, fighting is _not _the most important in the world. You need to care about your grades, too, otherwise, you won't be able get into a good college, and then without an income, how will you be able-."

"Oh!" Goku suddenly stopped, Chi-Chi doing the same. "That reminds me! I need to get some underwear!"

"Wha-." An astonished look entered Chi-Chi's face. "Underwear? Goku! Were you even listening to me?"

"….maybe some blue ones, this time…..with rocket ships….."

"Goku! Goddamn it! You have the attention-span of a five year old!" She sighed, and grabbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Don't you already have underwear?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he answered. "No. I'm not even wearing any right now."

"Ew…Goku! Geez. Don't you have any sense?" She wrapped her coat around her torso to fight the cold.

"Yes…..which is why I will be buying underwear now. C'mon." Goku started to walk back to the village, as Chi-Chi followed suit.

"So, like I was saying, in math-." Suddenly, a scream ripped through air. Both of them snapped their heads up, and although Chi-Chi could not notice where it was coming from, Goku rapidly turned his head to the side, and took off.

"Whe-." The brunette turned to the side to where Goku last was, only to see that he was not there. "Goku? Where'd you go?" She turned about herself, looking for him, only to give up and sigh in frustration. She murmured a bunch of curses under her breath as she went to sit on a nearby bench and wait for the hero to come back.

In a split second, Goku was at the crime scene, where he saw a several guys wearing black ski masks and dark garments inside a 7-11, putting assorted merchandise and money into bags. The cashier, along with several witnesses, were on the ground, hands over their heads in a surrender position.

Goku stepped over the broken glass into the store.

"Excuse me." He spoke loudly, with much more authority than expected of him.

All 5 guys quickly whipped around, and pointed their guns at him.

"Hey, you! Get down on the ground!" a gruff voice came from one of the robbers.

"It's not right to steal. If you guys put the stuff behind and leave right now, I might let you go."

Almost all five burst out laughing. "Foolish kid. We have guns. Now get down on the ground before we shoot you."

"Son," The man on the ground closest to Goku said. "Please, do as they say. Don't try to be a hero."

Not listening to the man, Goku took a step forward. "Alright. If you guys aren't going to leave, then I'm going to have to force you."

With that, the fighter moved rapidly, so fast that no-one even saw, and he was all the way across the store, standing right in front of one of the thieves. Before anyone could understand what was happening, he snatched the gun out of the man's hand.

From the holes in the ski mask, you could see that the man's eyes were as wide as they could be, his alarm evident.

The man quickly regained his composure, though, shook his head and started to yell. "Hey! Give me back my gun! Before they shoot!"

Goku held the gun right in front of the man's face as he pressed it so hard that it was reduced to tiny pieces of dust.

Whimpering, the man grimaced as he fell back on his hands.

"Sh-shoot him!" He dragged himself on the ground, trying to get away from Goku. "D-Do it! Now!"

Getting out of their shock, the remaining four turned their guns on Goku, and they all shot one bullet from opposite sides of the room.

Goku just continued to stand there, but the bullets seemed to disappear when they neared him. He then brought his hand out in front of him, revealing the four gun-shots, before pressing them firmly into powder.

Gasping, the criminals just stood there in shock. The fallen one then quickly yelled, "Don't just stand there; shoot him again!"

The thieves quickly abode, and shot all their bullets at Goku. The Saiymayn, though, easily dodged them all, excepting one remaining at the very end. The shot hit him in the arm, yet it made no impact.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Heh…..that last one hurt!"

Two of the criminals then ran towards him, trying to knock him down, but Goku just merely stuck out his hands, and the force of the blow caused a ripple in the air, which hit both the criminals, and knocked them unconscious. The remaining ones, out of options and in a state of fear, started to back into the corner. The one closest to the door threw his stolen items and his ski mask on the floor, and with a screeching "Fuck this!" tore out of the store, running away in fear.

"Alright, guys," Goku spoke. "I think it's time to end this, now. I have to get back to Chi-Chi or else, she's gonna be really mad!"

The fighter quickly sprinted towards one of the criminals, and thrust his hand in one quick motion against the guy's neck, knocking him out. He grabbed the stolen items bag and threw it towards the one of the thief that fled. He continued this for the remaining robbers. In one quick, sweeping motion, he put all the unconscious criminals together, sitting against each other in a circle. He ripped off a nearby curtain, and used it as a rope-like object to tie all the thieves together. Finishing the job, he put all the bags together and put it beside the cashier, who along with everyone else, was still lying down in fear.

Goku went towards the exit door and, the cashier and witnesses looking up at him in shock, he pointed a finger towards a slightly hidden security camera in the back, and a sharp beam tore out of the tip of his finger and hit the camera exactly, blowing it up into pieces. With a sharp soldier's salute to the victims lying down, Goku flew off into the air, just as the police had arrived.

Just as he was about to head back, the Saiymayn heard yet another shriek (though no normal ear could have heard) come from afar. Although he was scared of what Chi-Chi would do if he got back too late, he knew that he had to help. And so, Goku flew off into the opposite direction of the feisty brunette.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn Saiymayn…..always leaves me...spiky-haired asshole…" Chi-Chi murmured as she sat on a bench, head in her hands, grimacing.

"Woman?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Chi-Chi looked up and to the left; she saw a particular flame-resembling mane, along with the traditional crossed arms and grumpy scowl, standing a few meters away.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Chi-Chi snapped her head up and straightened herself. "What're you doing here?"

Walking closer, he started to speak. "Walking...….does that baffle you?"

"N-no. No. It's...it's just..." Vegeta tilted his head questioningly, an amused expression on his face.

She chuckled nervously, as she shook her head. "Never mind."

"So, woman, why are you here?" He stared down at her.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Just hangin'," Disgusted by her choice of words, she added. "…..I guess."

"With Kakarot?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

Vegeta sighed. "Goku."

"Oh. Ye-yeah. Actually, I am. How did you know?"

"Ki, obviously." He said, condescendingly.

"Right, obviously." She chuckled nervously.

As both of them just remained there, awkwardly, Chi-Chi decided to change the topic.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you, by the way,"

"For what? Taking you home?"

"For giving me advice, on Monday. But yeah, that too!"

"You don't need to thank me, woman. It wasn't that hard."

Chi-Chi smiled. "You know, everyone thinks that you're kind of a douche, but I don't think so. You're actually a pretty nice guy. You know, minus the constant condescending remarks."

Vegeta scoffed, as he went to sit beside her on the bench, though at the complete opposite end as her, not wanting any close contact. "I'm not that nice."

"I think you're selling yourself a little short there, Vegeta." She said as she turned her body around to face him.

"Woman…." He looked up, and into her eyes. And in that instant, Chi-Chi saw all the darkness, the sinister and oppressed hatred that lay within them. The pain and agony screamed from his onyx stare, and it was enough to scar anyone on the receiving end of it. "...….you don't even know me." He murmured huskily, yet it had a dangerous tone to it.

Chi-Chi could not hide her scare. Her face held a tint of pale and terror as she furrowed her brows with confusion. But even as frightening as they were, she could not get herself to look away from his dark, obsidian gaze.

"Y-your eyes…..they're so…..black."

He grinned maliciously. "Does that scare you?"

She wanted to say 'no'. She wanted to make herself seem more tough, less affected, but she could not find the words. She just continued to stare at him, trying to find some comfort, some solace, in his eyes, but there was nothing there. Through all the scary things his gaze held, though, at the very end, there was nothing. Empty. As if looking at a soulless beast.

Finally, Chi-Chi tore her gaze away from him. She looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs, trying to calm herself down, but she could still feel his bleak stare on her.

"Woman..." Chi-Chi looked up, but she was careful not to look into his eyes again.

"You should learn not to trust everyone you meet." He chuckled darkly. "The world is full of pain."

"P-pain?" She breathed out.

"Not everyone is a hero. For there to be heroes, there must also be..." He furrowed his brows, as if trying to find the right word. "...killers." He grinned sadistically.

"Killers." Chi-Chi repeated, disbelievingly. She blinked a couple of times, but her head still seemed to be spinning.

Vegeta finally looked away, as he shifted his body so that he was facing away from her, and looking out the same way the bench was facing. He smiled again, though it was neither sadistic nor maliciously. Just one of a normal teenage boy. Chi-Chi was surprised at how fast he could change moods.

Smiling, he spoke calmly. "Looks like your boyfriend's here."

"Sorry I'm late, Chi!" A voice called, right on cue.

Chi-Chi, surprised, and jumping slightly, suddenly looked up to see his usual cheerful figure standing behind the bench. Vegeta, though, remained in the same position, slightly grinning.

"N-no, it's fine, Goku." She stood up, off the bench, moving away from Vegeta.

"Really?" Goku rubbed the back off his neck sheepishly as he chuckled nervously. "I thought for sure you were gonna yell at me, or somethin'."

Chi-Chi just shook her head, too worked-up to pay much attention to the conversation.

"And, hey, Vegeta! I thought I could sense you here! Though your Ki was lower than usual…looks like you learned how to mask it!"

Standing up, Vegeta crossed his arms and grimaced. "Of course I know how. What kind of an idiotic question is that?" He said, clearly insulted.

"Alright, okay," Goku put his hands up as if to say 'calm down'. "You're a good fighter, I know."

"Good?" He looked insulted. "Please. I'm amazing, if not, the best."

"Mmm..." Goku tilted his head. "I'm not so sure about that..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're good, and all, but I'm not sure if you're the _best_…"

"Oh, really? Then, who is?"

"I don't know, but I did beat you, so…"

"Beat me?" Vegeta walked closer. "Tell me, when the hell did you ever beat me?"

"At the tournament."

"What? Are you a moron? We _tied_ at the tournament, Kakarot. Although, that was just an error in judgment as that was _clearly_ the wrong results-."

"I know we tied, Vegeta. But that was only because I knew I was going to win."

"What?" He snapped.

"I had seen your full power, and I knew that mine was bigger. It didn't really matter to me if I won or not, though, and everyone seemed to be getting restless, so I just chose to end it as soon as possible, and that caused a tie between us."

Vegeta scoffed. "That's bullshit."

"I'm just telling you what happened, Vegeta."

He scoffed again. "Hmph…that's not true…that's..." He sighed. "That's..." In a split second, Vegeta quickly moved so that he was right in front of Goku, and grabbed the front of the opposing male's shirt. "Well, if you think that's true, then I demand a rematch, Kakarot. Right now."

Finally, Chi-Chi reacted, as she moved closer to the two. "Vegeta, stop. It's not the time to fight right now."

"Foolish woman, move out of the way. This does not concern you."

From previous events, even his simple words now scared her, but Chi-Chi just shook her head. She refused to back down. "That doesn't matter. You can't fight right now."

Goku gently pushed the other Saiymayn away. "A rematch sounds fun, Vegeta. Just not today."

Crossing his arms, Vegeta grunted. "Fine. But we will fight one day, Kakarot. And I will beat you."

Goku nodded. "I look forward to it."

With that, the Prince flew up into the air, and soared away at the speed of light.

The two remaining teens just continued to stand there, and after several minutes, Goku finally spoke.

"So…how 'bout that underwear?"

Chi-Chi just kept staring ahead at where Vegeta used to be, her face pale, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku moved closer.

"You okay?" He touched her shoulder when she didn't respond.

She blinked a couple of times, snapping out of her reverie, and faced him, as her face started to regain some color. "What? Ye-yeah. I'm fine, Kaka-." She shook her head. "-Goku." She corrected, and forced a smile.

"Okay…..so...do you wanna get some underwear?"

".…underwear?" She furrowed her brows. "Oh, right! Sure, yeah, Goku." She smiled, though it was genuine this time. Grabbing his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his. She looked up at him, and into his eyes. Chi-Chi smiled as she saw those reassuring, kind brown eyes, that held nothing but warmth, and compassion. As he smiled sweetly back at her, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Chi-Chi got the solace she was seeking. She then got up on her tippy-toes, and planted a quick smooch on his lips.

"Let's go get some underwear."

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9: Rapids

**Chapter Nine: Rapids**

* * *

Bulma owned these halls.

As soon as people spotted her, they would part like the red sea, just to make room for her to walk. As soon as she entered a room, people would glue their eyes to her, not even spending a second looking away. As soon as she would open her mouth to speak, other would shut up, just to hear the soft murmur of her silky voice.

And she loved every single second of it.

She truly had everything; being a beautiful, rich, and popular teen truly had its perks. Yet, like any other person in the world, she always wanted something more.

"Mmm….you smell nice.."

Bulma giggled, as her boyfriend had come and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his face into her hair, just as she was closing her locker.

"Yamcha!" She shrieked playfully. "Too much PDA!"

"It's fine, babe." Yamcha said as he spun her around, still in his arms.

"Yamcha!" Bulma giggled again. "Stop it!" She yelled as he nuzzled her neck. "People are _staring_."

"Don't they always?" He started to plant little, mini kisses along her neck.

"Hmm…I guess..." She murmured, too distracted to think straight.

As her history teacher walked by, though, and licked his lips at the sight of Bulma moaning, she quickly regained her composure.

She pushed him off. "Yamcha! Save it for later!" She put her hands on her hips and swiftly turned around, her blue hair hitting him in the face as he frowned.

She started to strut down the halls, her hands on her hips and her blue locks waving around behind her. As girls looked at her envyingly, and guys opened their eyes while macking on their girlfriends to take a look at her, she decided she truly did want more.

Or rather, _someone_ more.

Her eyes quickly found Vegeta, leaning against the far locker with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, and she smiled to herself.

Her stomach was in knots just at the sight of him, and she frowned at the feeling. Bulma was a rather confident girl, so she almost never got nervous over anything, or _anyone_, for that matter. Not even Yamcha.

So the stomachache she experienced now was a completely foreign emotion.

Bulma started to walk over to him, planning to ask him about the English homework while subtly stroking his strong arm, when she noticed his eyes flash open.

His onyx gaze quickly moved towards her end of the hallway, and she smiled widely, and twisted the end of her hair with her finger, thinking he was staring at her. She followed his stare more closely, though, and noticed that it wasn't towards her, but past her, towards a black-haired girl opening her locker.

Bulma blinked, for a second, not quite realizing what was happening.

Her mind was filled with a thousand questions that all meant the same thing; _**'Chi-Chi?!'**_

As the girl in question was taking out her books, they all fell to the ground with a loud 'Smack!', and she quickly stomped her foot on the ground with a loud, frustrated groan, before smashing her locker shut, quite loudly, to pick up her books.

Bulma then looked back at Vegeta, to see that his gaze was still on Chi-Chi, but he bared, an extremely slight, smile.

Not a grin. Not a smirk. But a smile. An almost _human_ smile.

It was only for an instant though, because all too soon Vegeta closed his eyes again, wore the same scowl, and leaned his head back against the locker.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. She was sure no one else had noticed this little exchange, and even if they did, they'd never understand the true meaning behind it. Bulma had always prided herself in her keen sense of observation.

But back to the point, was it actually what she thought it was?

Did he like her, or something?

And if he did, _why_?

Not that Chi-Chi was a bad person. No, not at all. She was a wonderful human being, _and_ her best friend.

But….

Not very many people actually liked her. What made Vegeta so different?

As she frowned to herself, trying to solve this puzzle, the bell screeched throughout the hallway, and Bulma went towards her Social Studies class.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked in the mirror. She skimmed her hand along all the creases in her skin. Frowning so much really does damage your skin, after all.

She traced in the bags under eyes, before opening up her hair, and letting it fall to her waist. She then observed herself again.

She sighed. Why couldn't she be prettier? Yes, she was not that bad-looking, but she sometimes wondered what it'd be like to be so gorgeous. Like….like Bulma, for instance.

She sighed again. More times than none, she often found herself envying her friend. She was _beautiful_. Not just beautiful, but…almost enchanting, really. Her friend was, in a word, perfect. Anyone would prefer the beautiful heiress over her any day, and deep down inside, she always feared that Goku would one day do the same.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the bathroom, Chi-Chi suddenly brought her hands to her hair and tied it up in a high, messy bun.

Laughter echoed through the stalls as two girls entered the washroom. Their joy quickly stopped as they caught sight of Chi-Chi, and one of them merely rolled her eyes as they both moved past her to the other mirrors.

One of them fixed up her hair before looking away from the mirror and at Chi-Chi.

"Nice outfit, RuPaul. Salvation Army become too expensive for you?" She said, as the other girl snickered behind her.

Chi-Chi recognized the girl as one of the many teenagers who sat with them at the lunch table. The absence of Bulma quickly gave people the courage to openly mock her, and Chi-Chi had to all but keep herself from attacking the girl.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess in your closet, by the way." Chi-Chi said, smiling maliciously.

The girl was taken aback for a second, before just scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"I don't know how the hell Bulma can be friends with you. There is, literally, _nothing_ good about you."

"Aww…." Chi-Chi grinned, faking excitement. "You really mean that?"

The girl stared at her disgustingly, before turning back to the mirror. "Whatever. I can't be seen talking to a loser like you, anyways."

"Oh….and here I was, getting all excited." She said in the same mocking tone.

The two girls just ignored her, though, applying make-up to their already-powdered faces.

Chi-Chi then rolled her eyes, stuck her hands in her pockets, and then strolled out of the bathroom, wanting to find some peace and quiet that she desired when she came into the washroom in the first place.

As she walked in the hall slowly, a gruff voice suddenly interrupted her.

"Ditching class, are we now, girl?"

Chi-Chi suddenly stopped; startled as she thought she was practically alone in the hall ways.

She slowly turned around, but there was no-one there except the janitor sweeping the floor way down the hall. She turned back around, and suddenly yelped and jumped two steps back, scared by the sudden figure in front of her.

She put her hand to her chest, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Damn-it, Vegeta…."

He stood in front of her, crossing his arms as he looked down at her, amused.

"Can't you just walk over like a normal person?" She asked.

"No." He stated simply.

"Well, are you following me, or something? 'Cause everywhere I go, you're there."

He scoffed, looking away. "Don't flatter yourself, girl. I'm merely obligated to be in these places."

"Yeah, school, I know. But what about the village, yesterday?"

"That's none of your business." He snapped, suddenly looking back at her. Chi-Chi, though, quickly looked away to avoid eye-contact. "Why would anyone bother to follow _you_?" He spat out harshly.

Chi-Chi then looked down at her shoes, studying the laces as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She would not let him see the hurt look that quickly spread over her face.

"Geez, Vegeta. It was just a question. No need to get so pissy." She said as she continued to look down.

"Well, maybe, next time you should learn to think before you speak, girl." He said, though his voice contained less venom than before.

She sighed, finally looking up and meeting his gaze, refusing to back down. "Or maybe I should just learn to stop speaking to you in the first place."

"Maybe, girl. But could you really live without this sexy voice of mine?" He smirked, and Chi-Chi was surprised by his sudden mood change.

She rolled her eyes. "Bipolar bastard…." She muttered to herself, unaware that he could fully hear her.

He smirked at her audacity. People were usually frightened by him. He never had a conversation with anyone longer 2 minutes without getting frustrated and leaving.

But this girl…..

This stupid, foolish, girl...

He just couldn't leave her alone.

He shook his head from those thoughts. He was merely trying to pass time, and she was the only one around. That was it.

"So, girl, did you finally find the balls to ditch those hell-hole classes?" He asked.

"Must you be so vulgar, Vegeta?"

He shrugged.

She sighed. "So, I'm guessing you're ditching, then?"

"Didn't I just ask you that?" He said.

"Well….I asked you second."

He furrowed his brows. "Your logic makes no sense, woman."

She sighed, giving in and answering. "I'm not ditching, Vegeta-."

He scoffed.

She ignored him. "I'm simply taking a break from my chromosomally-challenged peers."

He chuckled.

She put her hands on her hips. "So you're ditching?"

"You're not the only one who requires some distance from those incompetent fools."

She raised an eyebrow in superiority. "I take that to mean that I'm not considered as 'one of those incompetent fools', then."

"And what makes you think that, girl?"

"Well, you're talking to me right now, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Fair enough. I must say, though, I'm surprised to see that those idiot females haven't killed your spirit."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer, simply kept smirking at her.

She frowned even more. "You mean you were listening to my conversation in the bathroom?"

"You were speaking at a blatant level, girl. It'd be hard not hear your pathetic retorts."

She sighed. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"I don't know, girl. I wonder the same thing at times."

She blinked. "….about-about why I talk to you?"

He scoffed. "No, foolish girl. I merely meant-."

_**DDDIIIINNNGGG**_

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I missed the rest of class! I gotta go, Vegeta. I'll see you later." She said as she moved past him, leaving him scowling in the hallway as it soon became crowded with teens.

He stood there for a second, blinking at her sudden retreat, before a short freshman bumped into him.

"So-sorry." The freshman stuttered, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

Vegeta merely growled down at him and turned around to head for his locker, shoving people out of his way.

'_**Stupid girl.'**_ He thought to himself, as he pulled his lock off and opened his locker.

There were only a few textbooks and a ripped-up binger inside, though they were stacked neatly to the side. There was a pack of gum in the corner and he quickly grabbed it and shoved four pieces into his mouth. Chewing on them sometimes helped him to calm down his exploding anger.

"Hey, Vegeta," He heard a cheery voice called behind him.

Vegeta groaned to himself as he threw the pack in his locker and shut the door. He turned around then and crossed his arms, facing Goku.

"Hn." He grunted, as if allowing him to continue to speak.

"What's new?" Goku asked, grinning.

"Did you only want small talk, or did you actually have a point to get to, Kakarot?"

"No, yeah, I had a point," He grinned again. "I just forgot how impatient you are."

"Get on with it, then."

"Okay, well, our project's due next week, so I was just wondering if you wanted to work on it today. After school?"

"Fine. Where?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I hadn't thought about that…um…how about your house?"

"No." Vegeta stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. No."

"Aww, but Vegeta, there's nowhere else. We can't do it at my house, 'cause there's no room, plus we don't really have that internet thing….." He rubbed his head again. "It's only your house."

"No." He said again. "My house is not an option."

"Then where?"

"How about the library?"

Goku contemplated this for a second. "Where's that?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You don't know what a library is, Kakarot?"

"I know what a library is, Vegeta. I'm tired of you thinking I'm so stupid all the time."

"Then what is your question?"

"I said, 'where', not 'what'."

He rolled his eyes again, as he turned to the left, away from the other Saiymayn. "Just meet me here at my locker after school, Kakarot. We'll go from there." He started to walk off again, ignoring Goku's yell of a good-bye after him.

* * *

"Okay, class," The teacher announced. "Today's class will be all about Dodge-Ball."

There were several cheers among the students.

"Okay, okay, settle down, class." The teacher spoke. "Now, stand in a line so that I can number you off."

The students went to stand in a line.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma told her. "Stand behind Lacy, and I'll stand in front of her so that we can be on the same team."

Chi-Chi laughed. "All right."

"1, 2, 1, 2," The teacher numbered all the kids off. "1's grab red shirts and go to the left side, 2's grab blue shirts and go to the right."

The students complied, grabbing their uniforms and going to their side.

Vegeta grabbed the red shirt, examined it for two seconds, and then threw it back on the ground, growling. He then walked to left side.

With everyone prepared, the teacher came in the middle, and aligned the red balls along the middle line.

"Alright, class, are you ready-." He suddenly looked towards the Saiymayn. "Vegeta, where's your red shirt?"

The boy in question scowled. "I'm not wearing that vile garment."

There were a few snickers around the class, with the exception of Chi-Chi just rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" The teacher asked.

"It's pink, and it smells horrendously."

"It's not pink, Vegeta, it's red. And you have to wear it. Everyone else is."

"No. I refuse to do so."

The teacher sighed. "Well, we can't start unless you wear it."

There were a few groans around the class. Many knew how stubborn Vegeta could be, and at this rate, they'd probably never get to play.

"Then I guess we'll just never start, then." He said, crossing his arms.

"Vegeta, I'm the teacher, and I'm telling you, you have to-."

"_No_."

The teacher sighed again, rubbing his temple. "Fine, Vegeta. Class, just remember that he's on the red team."

The class nodded, as the teacher moved to stand away from the playing area.

"Alright, well, we all know the rules, but just as a review, I'll say them again. Your objective is to hit the opposing team members with the ball, below the chest and not too hard, of course. If you get hit, then you have to sit out. If you end up catching the ball, then someone who was out on your team gets to come in again, and the person who threw the ball at you is out. This continues until there is one team left standing."

He brought his whistle up towards his mouth. "Alright, now at the blow of the whistle the game begins. Ready? One, two, _**screeeech**_."

Everyone then quickly rushed towards the middle, with the exception of Vegeta, who merely moved towards the back, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

Krillin and Goku, on opposing teams, ran towards the same ball, though Goku grabbed it faster than the shorter teen.

"Sorry, Krillin," Goku grinned as he threw the ball at him. Krillin, though, was quick to dodge out of the way.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, Goku." Krillin said, picking up a ball and throwing it hard against the other teen. Goku dodged it with ease.

On the other side of the gym, Bulma and Chi-Chi each had a ball in their hands.

"Alright, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, as she jumped out of the way of a flying ball. "I have a plan."

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi said as she threw her ball forward with great force, smirking when it hit a blonde-haired boy.

"Yeah! So I throw a ball up high into the air towards someone on the other team," She stopped to move out of the way of another hit. "Then when they're trying to catch it, you hit them with another ball!"

"Alright. Good plan!"

"Okay, now you just go and find a ball, and-." Bulma suddenly gasped as something hit her in the knee. "OW!" She yelled loudly.

Looking up, she saw a bald teen across the gym, scratching the back of his neck in Goku fashion.

"Oops, sorry, Bulma!" Krillin said, laughing. "I was aiming for Goku!"

"Ugh!" Bulma yelled, throwing the ball in her hands towards him, though missing considerably. "You idiot! Me and Chi-Chi had a plan!" She then crossed her arms and stomped towards the benches, pouting.

Chi-Chi just shook her head and laughed, continuing to play the game by herself.

Goku took this time to quickly grab a ball, and whip it across the court towards his friend.

"OWW!" Krillin shrieked at the hard contact, jumping into the air.

"Sorry, Krillin!" Goku shouted as he finally hit his friend. "But you're out!"

Krillin rubbed his now-bruised arm. "Oh, that's….that's alright." He said, content that his friend hadn't thrown it any harder.

The game continued on for ten more minutes, until it was just a few boys and Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta.

Grabbing a ball, Chi-Chi caught sight of the spiky-haired Saiymayn on the opposite end of the court, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

She laughed to herself, shaking her head. Such a fun-time, that guy.

She then threw her ball towards him, grinning triumphantly when it seemed like it was going to directly hit him.

Vegeta, without opening an eye, merely stuck out his hand and caught the ball mid-air, then threw it off to the side.

"Choose someone in your league, girl." He said, not yelling but loud enough for her to hear.

Chi-Chi groaned loudly and stomped off towards the benches.

There was only Vegeta, and two boys left on the other team, and Goku on the other now. Goku dodged all their throws with ease, taking his time before getting the two boys out. Finally, he picked up a ball, and threw it in a sideways hit, though not very hard, towards one of the boys, and as it hit him, the ball ricocheted off and hit the other boy.

The first one grumbled and walked off the court, though the second one stayed.

"Hey!" He called. "That doesn't count! It was an indirect hit!"

Goku furrowed his brows. "Oh….okay." He said, and in a split second he had picked up another ball and thrown it at the boy, hitting him on contact.

With nothing left to say, the boy stormed off court, muttering stuff about unfair standards.

Goku then started to grin widely. "Alright! I guess it's just you and me now, Vegeta!"

Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes then, as a wide smirk moved across his features. Uncrossing his arms, he finally started to walk away from the back and towards the middle, looking towards Goku.

"Ready for defeat then, Kakarot?" He said, still smirking.

"Don't be so sure, Vegeta!" Goku said, leaning on his leg to stretch it out. He jumped onto his hands then, and started doing push-ups. Other students gaped as Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get on with it, Kakarot." He said impatiently. There were a few murmurs of the unrecognized name. Who was this 'Kakarot'?

"Yep!" Goku yelled as he got back on his feet. "Let's get started!"

* * *

A/N: I didn't end it here to make it a 'cliff-hanger' or whatever ('cause that'd be a pretty lame cliff-hanger). I just really didn't feel like writing anymore, and I hadn't posted in a while, so, I just posted what I had.

Next chapter will be a continuation of this dodgeball game.

As always, please review! I honestly work so hard at this fic, trying to make it the best that I can, and there's no better feeling than getting a review for it. It makes me feel like there's people out there that are actually reading my work. Makes me so unbelievably happy :)

Please review! :)


End file.
